Ashes and Cinders
by Dragondude998
Summary: Ash is a new student at Beacon who likes to be alone. He has an aura of mystery but opens up to no one. No one know of the turmoil he's in. He has a sister who's causing chaos but he himself is an agent of good. He will have to choose between his family or his friends. But how can someone even make that decision. Now on Wattpad with picture of character
1. Intro

A lone male is walking through the forever falls. The blood red trees allow the male to be spotted easily. He is wearing a hooded tunic and black jeans with red symbols accenting the dark material. He then suddenly turns to the right to see an Ursa watching him with its blood red eyes showing pure bloodlust. It lunges at him with its claws outstretched ready to tear him to pieces. The person stands still and lets it get close and at the last moment does an uppercut strike into the Ursa's chin. The Ursa is sent flying into a tree and with three deep claw marks engraved into it's jaw. It slowly evaporated and disappears. The person gets ready to leave when he hears a slow clapping. He turns around to see a man in a black coat with grey hair and glasses. He is leaning against a tree sipping a cup of coffee. "Hello." Seeing their was no threat he lowers his fists which reveal a gauntlet with three hooked claws at the knuckles and an elbow blade. The blades retract but he is still on guard. "Hi...," he says suspicion practically oozing from his voice. "My name is Ozpin and I must say I was quite impressed with your performance. Not many people can defeat an Ursa in one hit." "Thank you," he says nonchalantly. "I'm a headmaster at Beacon Academy and I would like you to attend my school. "So you randomly go out into the forest to recruit children? Thats not creepy at all."he says sarcastically. He pulls off his hood to reveal a teenage boy with ash black hair and bright amber eyes. "Why do you want me anyway?" Ozpin gives a small smirk and says,"I've heard about some tales. Tales of a hooded hero with wings who has been saving people from White Fang attacks."He looks at him expectantly. The mystery boy sighs and lets his wings out through two slits on the back of his tunic. They are black like his clothing with red skin connecting to bit coming of the main limb(Think dragon like). Impressive anyway you have shown exceptional skill when defending people, skill that I would like all my students to strive to have. The boy looks up to the sky in thought then turns back to Ozpin. "I'll join." Ozpin doesn't seem fazed by his decision. "Good but I will need a name." The boy flinched slightly but then sighs and says,"Ash,Ash Fall." Ozpin gave an small nod then said,"Well then Ash Fall welcome to Beacon."

AN: So i decided to do a story about RWBY after watching it. I honestly say I wish they had continued it but oh well. I am not sure whether to get him a relationship with any girls but tell me who or if I should. Plz review I like reading them and I will get the next chapter as soon as I can


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

"So this is beacon huh." He said unimpressed. He walks out of the airship but not before a blonde boy who throws up in a bin. He is surrounded by people with different weapons. He walks around the campus until he sees a black-haired girl in a red cloak about to sneeze with dust in the air and a white-haired girl in front of her. He rushes over and uses his wings to block the explosion. The white haired girl thanks him then turns on the cloaked girl. "Unbelievable this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." The black haired girl nervously played with her fingers and said" I'm really really sorry." The white-haired girl wasn't happy with just an apology and continued. "Uh, you complete dolt,what are you even doing here. Aren't you a little you to be attending beacon, she said condescendingly. "Well I-I" was all the other girl could say before she was cut off. "This isn't your ordinary combat school, It's not just sparring and practicing you know. Where here to fight monsters so...watch where your going." The black and red girl was obviously fed up of the white girl's attitude and snapped. "I said I was sorry princess." "It's heiress actually," said a mysterious girl. Everyone turned to see a girl in white and black clothing with a bow tie in her hair. She stopped and turned to Ash and gave him a look over spending a bit to long looking at his wings before continuing. "Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world,"she stated impassively. Wiess looked happy at the attention and said, "Finally,some recognition,"before turning to glare at the girl again. But the newcomer wasn't finished yet. "The same company infamous for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," She said with a subtle edge. Wiess looked furious but couldn't think of a retort. "Wha,How dare the uh nerve of," but stopped and settled for glaring at her instead before storming off.

* * *

The girl who was chastised before looked crestfallen and said,"I guess i'm not the only person having a rough first day." She perked up and said to her saviour,"So whats you're name?" "Blake,Blake Belladona and who might you be?"She said turning to Ash. "Ash,Ash Falls." She nods appreciatively before saying, "I've never seen a faunus with wings before,interesting." Ash shifted his wings nervously then retracted them back through the slits in his tunic. After a brief awkward silence Ruby then got exited and asked,"what are your weapons" but Blake had already left so she turned to Ash. Ash decided he needed her name first so asked. "Whats your name?" The girl quickly said "Ruby Rose,now show me your weapon," while she eyed his body for it. He rolls up his sleeves to reveal reveal black gauntlets. He activates the battle mode by making a fist and pressing a button unsheathing three claws by his knuckles and an elbow blade that had been flattened but came together through another slit in his sleeve. "Cool," she said dreamily. "Hehehe...weeelll...I got this thing," and pulled out a giant scythe"It's also a customisable,high-impact sniper rifle." "So how did you get into beacon being so young?" He asked curiously. "Well I was at a dust shop looking at a weapons magazine because i'm kinda a weapons geek," she said bashfully before continuing. "Then some white fang guys and their boss Roman Torchwick tried to rob the place. I tried to stop them but Roman got away thanks to some girl. She had some crazy semblance that allow her to make huge explosions. I almost got killed by her but Miss Goodwitch saved me and they escaped." She looked down in disappointment and missed his look of guilt at the mention of the female. Ash suddenly got uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation decided to leave. "I'm going to go now,see ya," and disappeared leaving Ruby alone. She tripped and fell before being helped up by a blond boy. Glad she was okay on her own Ash left his perch on a nearby building and went to the newcomers meeting. He noticed Ruby come in a few minutes later with the blond boy but she didn't see him as he was in the back of the room. Ruby was talking to some girl like she knew her and didn't notice Weiss behind her. Sensing another confrontation he walked over to them. When he got there Weiss had given Ruby a pamphlet and told her not to talk to her ever again. "Okay Weiss I think you made your point but if you don't like her so much why don't you go." Weiss huffed and stormed off. "You okay?" He asked concerned. "Ya but why did you ditch me earlier?" Trying to think of an excuse he said,"Sorry I am not much of a people person and I saw someone coming." The yellow girl decided to but in,"Hello handsome who are you." Ash got uncomfortable again. "Im going to go now bye,"and disappeared leaving the sisters alone. Ozpin got on stage looking as off as ever with a female earlier identified as Glenda Goodwitch. After a brief sound of feedback he said, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose,direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but you time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Glenda stepped to the mic and said, "You will gather at the barn tonight. Tommorow you're innitiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Seeing as their was nothing more to hear Ash left the hall.

* * *

~Time Skip~(Night)

Everyone was setting up their sleeping bags while Ash was hanging sitting on one of the high windows. He saw Ruby and Weiss were about to have another confrontation and dropped in...literally. He noticed Blake was present to but he ignored her. "Okay could you both stop!" He exclaimed. "Some of use don't want a headache". Blake decided it was a good time to put out her candle and the room went dark. Since their was no light everyone decided to call it a night. It was about midnight and Ash couldn't sleep. Ash decided to leave since no one normal would be able to hear or see him. He went outside to sleep on the roof. He didn't like having anything to block his view of the stars. It made him feel trapped and caged,something he didn't want to experience ever again. He heard someone approach. "You should come inside you will get cold." He turned around to see Blake come down and sit beside him. "I can't sleep with a roof over my head plus I got used to the cold. I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't." "Where did you grow up?" She asked curiously. "Nowhere and everywhere," he answered vaguely. "I'm an orphan. To live I hade to fight. I started to gather materials for a weapon and when I had enough I made this. He lifted his sleeve to show his gauntlets. I never went to any form of school so I don't know why Ozpin even insist I join," He exclaimed. "I don't belong here." He said dejectedly. "Your an interesting person you know that?" She stated. After a brief awkward silence he said,"So...You going to reveal your a faunus to everyone?" Blake looked shocked before whispering harshly,"How do you know that?" "Easy no one normal could have heard me or seen me leave." Blake sighed. "I want to but it's just that everyone will treat me differently if they knew." Seeing she was uncomfortable he decided it was a good time to end their conversation. "You should go back inside. Goodnight Blake." "Goodnight" hearing her say that reminded him of his sister. She used to always do that but now... He looked up at the stars wondering if she could see them to.

* * *

AN:So anyone guessed who his sister is? It is fairly obvious but I will announce who it is next chapter also tell me who should be on his team. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review.


	3. The Initiation

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

We were at the cliffs of the Emerald Forest. We were told to stand on some weird white platforms. I'm guessing they were springboards. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ozpin started talking. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glenda took over. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." I heard Ruby groan and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I heard her talking with her sister about how she didn't want to be in a team. "These teammates are going to be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be pared with ho you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Jeez that made everything he said obsolete but then I did a quick number check. We had odd numbers which meant someone would have to either be in a team by themselves or join another. I heard Ruby yell,"what,"so i'm guessing she didn't take it well. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions?" I heard the blond kid who I learned is called Jaune say, "Ya,um sir?" but Ozpin cut him off. "Good...now take your positions." I saw everyone take different stances. I just put my arms by my side and bent my legs. I was planning to use the launch as an boost to get as far as possible before landing. Jaune however still was trying to ask his question.

Uh,sir? I've got umm,I've got a question." I heard the first person get launched.

"So this landing,strategy,thing...what is it?" Your like dropping us off or something?

Ozpin stated without concern, "No. You will be falling."

"Oh I see...so did hand out parachutes for us. Asked Jaune curiously.

No. You will be using your own landing strategy." He stated impassively.

"Uh,huh...Ya,"was Jaune intelligent reply.

"What exactly is a landing strategy?" was all he could get out before being launched like a rag doll.

I got launched a second after and I whizzed past everyone else using my aerodynamic form to my advantage. I felt the wind rush past my face and for once in my life...I was happy. I heard a Nevermore screech behind me but I was to far away to be worried. I noticed a mountain up ahead and decided not to become a pancake. I positioned my body so I was taking more air resistance. I then opened my wings and when I was about to hit the mountain I twisted my body and launched myself of the mountain. I glided around gently till I saw the temple I landed and looked around. There were black and gold chess pieces. I looked around till I saw the black queen. To me it represented my sister. I took it and flew up to a mountain to make sure everyone got here safely.

* * *

Yang and Blake got here a few minutes later;they took the white knight and as they were about to leave a shrill cry echoed through the forest. I wasn't a hundred percent but I wasn't sure it was from a girl. I looked around to see Pyrrha run out of a cave before a Death Stalker barged through the cave wall with Jaune hanging off its stinger. Jaune suddenly got flung into the air leaving Pyrrha to look helplessly as her comrade disappeared into the sunset. He saw Ruby decend into Jaune's flight path and watched them crash into a tree. He decided to fly into the air just incase he needed to catch someone but what were the chances of that happening. He then saw a girl with orange hair come crashing through the forest riding an Ursa. He couldn't help but let out a whistle of awe when he saw it. A boy in green came running after her a few seconds later. They took the golden rook. To add to the spectacle Pyrrha came running in with her Death Stalker in tow. I got to say i was impressed. She jumped through one of it's pincers and rolled under the other. I then saw Ruby point up and what I saw was the metaphorical icing of the cake. Weiss was hanging of a Nevermore's talon. He saw her fall and Jaune so heroically jump to save her and decided to save them both the pain if a sour landing flew in and caught the both of them. Yang ever the enthusiast said, Great! Now the Gangs all here. Now we can die together. Ruby decided to take charge and said, Not if I can help it. She charged the Death Stalker with her scythe out and collided with its bone plating. The Nevermore swooped down and pinned her cloak,with its sharp feather, to the ground. Seizing the opportunity the Death Stalker reeled back its Stinger and struck. Wiess blurred to her aid and created an ice shield to capture it's stinger in mid flight. The Nevermore circled overhead and Jaune asked, "Guys. What are we going to do?"

Weiss replied, "Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. The objective is right in front of us."

Ruby surprisingly agreed and said, she's right. The mission was to grab the artefact and make it back to the cliffs. Their's no point in fighting these things. Weiss gave a small nod to her which she returned.

"Run and live that's and idea I can get behind,"said,unsurprisingly, Jaune.

"Time we left,"said the green guy.

Ruby replied "Right...Lets go."

I decided to cover them. "You guys go on ahead I'll cover you."

Everyone stopped and stared at me. "What!" I asked indigenously.

"You sure..." You guys will need time to scale the cliff and I can just fly up it plus I fly faster than all of those things can move." They looked hesitant but left leaving me with two large Grim.

I sped to the Death Stalker but I thrust it's stinger at my head. I grabbed the joint of the stinger and heated my hands. I burned the stinger and it impaled itself right in the head but didn't die. I decided to finish it off by slamming into the stinger with my wings forcing it further into its skull. Checking it's dead I flew up to the Nevermore. I turned its head sharply and narrowed its gaze at me. It gave a shrill battlecry and launched its feathers at me which I barely avoided by spinning right. I flew up to its left wing and sliced it causing it to fall uncontrollably smashing into the bridge which separated the group apart. I saw them look at me as I launched a fury of sliced at its head causing it to die as well. I landed before them in a cloud of dust and began to carry them one by one over to the cliff. Ozpin had a smirk on his face as if he had predicted something would happen and it did. "Well done." He said then escorted us back to school.

~Time-skip(The Team Ceremony)~

The ceremony was nearly over. Mostly everone was in a team but I hadn't been put in one.

Ozpin gave the next team. "Russell Thrush,Cardin Winchester,Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Cardinal,led by...Cardin Winchester." Everyone gave around of applause.

"Jaune Arc,Li Ren,Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Juniper." Nora hugged Li in happiness. Ozpin continued. "Led by Jaune Arc." I stood dumbfounded for a second. Why didn't he pick Pyrrha? I was interrupted of my thoughts when everyone started laughing and I saw Jaune on the ground.

"And finally Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as team Ruby. Led by Ruby Rose." I felt a pang of loneliness when I saw Yang hug Ruby. Then I saw Ozpin signal me to come onto the stage. "Ash Fall. You retrieved the Black Queen piece but didn't have a partner. This of no consequence from this day forward you shall be in your own team called team Amber." Ozpin finished the ceremony saying,"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." As i was heading to leave Ozpin signalled me to stay. "Where do you want to sleep a tonight. I was enformed by Glenda that you slept outside is that correct." I felt a sliver of nervousness before nodding. "Well then I will let you sleep outside your dorm window but do not go wandering. I do not want a missing persons case." I hated how impassively he could say that so I spate bitterly,"Believe me professor. No one will notice i'm gone. If you recall I don't have anyone left." I looked down ,remembering my sister, and said quietly, "not anymore."

"Your friends can be your new family now."

"Friends betray you the only person you can truly trust is yourself,"I snapped curtly.

"That is but one perspective anyway I will leave you now. I trust you will be tired after battling a Nevermore and a Deathstalker."

I walked to my assigned dorm and opened the window. The window had a ledge big enough for me to sleep on. I curled my knees to my chest and tucked my wings over my body. I took a small look at the stars before succumbing to my fatigue.

* * *

~Cinder's POV~

I was hiding in some bushes watching as my little brother fell asleep. I got intel that he would be here which I jumped at the chance saying we needed to keep a close eye on Ozpin. It had been so long since I had seen him I had almost forgot how he looked. He was basically a male version of me except for the wings of course. He was becoming stronger and soon he will be powerful enough to be at my side. "We are going to rule Remnant... As a family. I left chuckling evilly to myself before disappearing into the shrubbery."


	4. Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

 _"_ normal speak"

 _Thoughts_

~Ash's POV~

A guttural roar escaped my throat as a woke up. My arms were up in combat mode and my wings were flared as I found myself standing on the ledge in a combat stance. I lowered my guard and sighed. "The nightmares will never end will they?" I said rhetorically. I quickly wiped my head of sweat and entered my room. I had left it barren as I didn't need much but I had a small desk with a lamp on it. On the desk I noticed was my uniform which I begrudgingly put on. I noticed it had some slits for my wings so I guess it was tailored for me. I noticed a red book on the desk as well and I opened it after changing into my uniform. I had Grimm studies first so I walked over but as soon as I opened the door I was met with with Miss Goodwitch. She gave me a look over before saying. "I heard a commotion so I came to check on you. Is their a problem?"

I just brushed past her and said,"It's just a nightmare and i'm sorry if I woke someone up." I knew she could care less so why did she even pretend to. I kept my gauntlets on still though so just incase anything happens I'll be ready. I don't trust Ozpin,I know he is planning something. I walked to the class and greeted by a roundish man in a burgundy suit with grey hair.

"Ah...you must be Ash,I'm Professor Port your grimm studies teacher." He said cheerfully. "I look forward to seeing your abilities. Professor Ozpin never told us much about you."

I nodded dully and sat at the back of the class and got out my stationary. I was the first to arrive so I had to wait for everyone to arrive. About a minute before class team RWBY and JNPR arrived huffing so I'm guessing they got up late. Professor Port began to speak.

"Monsters. Deemonnss. Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey. Haha,"he exclaimed. An awkward silence filled the class at his supposed joke. "Uhhh...And you shall to upon graduating this prestigious acedemy. Now as I was saying Vale,as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and thats were we come in. Huntsmen...Huntresses," he said basically flirtingly at Yang who looked uncomfortable to say the least. _Geez pedophile much._ "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask. Why the very world."

A kid in a green stood up and responded with a "Ayyye-ah."(AN:I found it hard to describe the sound he made)

"That is what you are training to become but first a story. A tale of a young,handsome man...me. When I was a boy," he began and started to tell a story which sounded more unbelievable the more he spoke so I tuned him out but noticed Ruby goofing off in the front with Weiss practically glaring holes into her.

I eventually listened when he gestured to a cage and Weiss put her hand up. She changed into her battle gear which was basically a dress. _How can she fight like that?_ The Professor opened the cage and a Boarbatusk charged out and attacked Weiss dodged the first attack and the grimm began to circle her while she kept a battle-ready stance. In an instant she and the grimm charged head on at each other and when they met Weiss's rapier got stuck in the Boarbatusk's bone armour that covered its head. She began to try and dislodge the weapon as the beast thrashed. Weiss got distracted and her rapier went flying behind it and clattered on the ground. Weiss was knocked over by its horns and sent flying to the ground. Professor Port,who was standing on the sidelines exclaimed, "Hoho! What are you going to do without your weapon?" The Boarbatusk charged at her and she rolled to the right causing it to crash into the wall. She dashed to her fallen weapon and picked it up in a slide that turned her around.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out. "Go for it's belly. I has no armour underneath."

Weiss turned on her and yelled, "Stop telling me what to do!"

The grimm began to spin and turned itself into a deadly,spinning cannonball and charged her once more. She used a shielding glyph to protect herself causing the grimm to fall on it's back. She jumped into the air and used a glyph to launch herself at the Boarbatusk. She stabbed it in the stomach causing it to squeal and writhe before going still and dying.

"Bravo! Braavo! Congratulated the professor. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Weiss,who had been huffing,composed herself as Port continued. "I'm afraid thats all the time we have left for today." He turned to us. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings and...stay vigilante. Class dismissed." I watched as Weiss angrily stomped out of class followed by a concerned Ruby. I packed my stuff up and left the class. While walking out I heard Weiss yelling at Ruby before a pair of heels walked of leaving the halls in silence once more. I found Ruby looking sadly at the ground before turning around to be startled by Ozpin who was standing behind her. I wanted to talk to him after class so I waited till Ruby left for her dorm and approached him.

"Why did you ask me to come to Beacon? I clearly don't belong here and I have next to no education." I may have been a bit snappy but I was fed up with school. I was barely literate and I was not a people person. He wanted me to come to this school and I want to know why.

That remains to be seen. As you saw from Miss Schnee a good education or being smart does not make you a great Hunter. You have no money,you never went to school and yet you managed to take down a Death Stalker and a Nevermore without breaking a sweat. You didn't even have to use your semblance for that either." He chuckled quietly before sipping from his cup and continuing. "You have the makings of a great Hunter you just need some guidance. I paid for your admittance because I saw potential. It is up to you to prove me right." He walked off leaving me to ponder his words.

* * *

~Timeskip~

It was the end of the day and I was getting ready for bed when I spotted a white figure walking around the school. Curious I leapt into the air and flew towards it. When I identified it as Weiss I landed a bit away and approached her slowly. She was sitting on a bench looking deep in thought. "Are you okay?" She jumped out of her skin and hastily picked up her weapon only to lower it when she saw me but not by much.

"Ohh, it's just you." She seemed in turmoil so I decided to leave her alone.

"I'll just go then," and prepared to take off before I felt someone grab my arm.

"Please stay,I didn't mean it." I looked into her ice blue eyes and saw a great deal of sadness so I sat down.

"What's wrong Weiss?" She looked hesitant to say something before taking a deep breath.

"I was told that I have a poor attitude and that I was acting like a spoilt brat in class today. I told Professor Port that I should be our teams leader but he shot me down instantly. I'm not sure what I should do."

We sat in silence for a minute before I finally said,"Well I have not been around people much but I can say this. People always want what they don't have. But they don't realise that the person who has it sometimes doesn't want it. Imagine being Ruby. She just got accelerated up a few years, away from all her friends and is now team leader. Imagine how stressed she must be I mean she told me she just wants to be normal and now she is the youngest leader in the entire school. Also being a leader is not just about being the best fighter, its about being the best friend something you clearly aren't doing. "

She nodded wordlessly before a silence took over. She then turned to me an asked,"Why were you out here anyway?"

"I wasn't. I was about to sleep when I spotted you walking and decided to investigate."

"How could you see me from inside your room?"

"I don't like confined spaces so I sleep outside. Ozpin allowed me to so it's okay." I watched her reactions and noticed her discreetly shiver which meant she had spend to much time in the cold. I sighed before getting up and giving her a helping hand. "You're cold, I should get you inside." I realised she should get inside quickly to avoid a cold so I said,"You need to get inside quickly to avoid a cold so is it okay if I fly their?" She looked at me shocked before nodding quickly. I unfurled my wings so she could see where to hold and took off with her lying on my back and her arms across my neck. I was straining my wings to keep the ride as enjoyable as possible. Its was the perfect night for a flight too. The stars were very clear tonight and their were no clouds to be seen. I heard her whoop in happiness so I was guessing she was enjoying it. When we arrived to the dorm building I gently descended to the entrance and knelt so Weiss could get down easily. When I turned around I saw Weiss with her head in the clouds and a faint blush on her cheeks. Must be from the cold air. I was startled when Weiss pulled me in for a hug and buried her face in my chest."Thanks"I heard her say. "For helping me out and the flight," She elaborated. I nodded dumbly as she unburied her face from my chest. When she looked up at me I noticed her blush had deepened. She then ran of to her dorm leaving me standing there dumbfounded. I eventually snapped out of my stupor and flew myself to my ledge outside my room. I curled up again and fell asleep to a world of nightmares.

* * *

AN:So if your reading this I want help with who to pair Ash with. He can be with Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,Penny,Velvet or Emerald. Plz review the story so I can get your opinion on it and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Bully gets Beat

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

 _Another wire was inserted into my body. Foreign chemicals flooded my bloodstream and I writhed in agony but they didn't care. To them I was prey and they were determined to toy with it a bit more. A shadowy figure loomed over me with a gun in his hand. He positioned the gun at my chest and pulled the trigger._

I shot upwards before looking around to see the trees and gardens of Beacon. _Another nightmare._ I had woken up once more sweating and ready to fight. I wish I could forget the pain I went through. I sometimes wish I didn't survive,that I just lay still in the laboratory they put me in and never had to deal with the aftermath. It's times like these I miss Cin. She always knew how to make me laugh but after that day she changed. She was no longer the same sister I once knew. She became a different person entirely. _And then she left._ I shook my head trying to dispel the storm of emotions. I didn't have time to think about that now I had class. I got changed into my battle gear which was basically my normal attire.

We gathered in the amphitheater for duelling practice. Miss Goodwitch used her scroll to select the two candidates for the lesson. I was interested mildly to see if anyone here could pose a challenge. I knew Pyrrha could pose a challenge especially with her polarity semblance. She hid it well but I had managed to spot her using it to pull her shield closer to her during one of her aparing matches.

I saw a faunus girl with bunny ears walking around and I want to know her weapon. She only carried around a camera but as far as I can tell it was just a camera. I've even seen her use it from time to time. I wonder what her weapon is... I snapped back to reality when she called Jaune and Cardin to the stage. I was worried for Jaune. He had noticed Cardin had been bullying him but no matter what he tried he couldn't get him to stop. He kept bullying him when I wasn't around.

I watched as Jaune was fighting a losing battle. In the end he fought valiantly and Cardin would have finished him off if not for Miss Goodwitch stepping in. "Thats enough,"she said as if someone wasn't about to be killed.

The lights turned on again and my eyes took a few seconds to adjust. Students as you can see Mr Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr Arc it's been weeks now,please try to refer to your scroll in combat. Guaging your aura can help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better for you to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be caught by a Beowolf now would we.

I heard Cardin mutter, "Speak for your self" before picking up his mace and walking off. "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It wont be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rung and the masses headed towards the door but I walked over to Jaune who was still on the stage with his head lowered in disappointment in himself and embarrassment. "Hey you okay?"

He looked up at me surprised. "Ya...I'm just tired."

"Sure and I like people."

He looked frustrated then blurted out,"I'm just not good enough,okay! Everyone here is amazing when it comes to combat but I'm not." He said tiredly.

"Well then find someone to train you or ask for private tutoring." I don't know why but I liked Jaune. _Maybe because he's as socially awkward as I am._ I gave him a hand which he gratefully accepted before walking away. As he walked away I noted that he still had his head cast downwards and sighed. _I need to learn how to cheer people up not make them depressed. I really am terrible aren't I. Maybe thats why Cinder left me._ I walked off pestered with a feeling I had felt for the longest time, Guilt.

* * *

~Timeskip~

I was sitting at a table alone watching Jaune eat. It was lunch time so we were all eating in the Dining Hall. I was eating some steak when I noticed Jaune look away very intensely. I followed his gaze and saw a faunus being surrounded by Cardin and his team.

Furious, I stormed over to them and pushed him off the seat he was on before engaging my blades. The entire hall was silent watching me intently. I helped the girl up as she moved behind me for protection before saying. "Cardin,if I ever catch you and your team bullying someone ever again I will personally make sure your entire team will be in the Med Bay for a month is that clear."

Cardin got up and got right up into my face and said,"What are you going to do about it...Freak." He didn't say it loudly but it had enough edge for everyone to know it was a threat.

"Well how about we spar outside in the gardens. Your entire team against me."

I heard several people gasp at my proposal but Cardin just smirked and said,"hope you enjoy your funeral."

He started to walk away but stopped when I said. "Oh,Cardin. One more thing." He turned around only to be floored by my wing. "Never,ever call any other faunus a freak EVER again or you just might go missing." I turned to the faunus girl and asked,"are you alright?"

Ya,i'm fine. She said timidly.

"Hey, I'll dedicate one of my punches to you alright." I saw her briefly smile and said, "Don't let anyone call you a freak okay. You are nothing like me." She nodded and I walked out of the Mess Hall. I heard a group of footsteps and looked behind me to see a mass of students following me. _Guess we're going to have an audience._ I approached the gardens and noticed Cardin and his gang already there with their weapons. _So a mace,daggers a sword and a glaive...easy._

The crowd formed a circle around us as they all readied their weapons. I decided to make this a challenge for me and noticed Jaune in the front of the circle. I walked over to him and started to take off my gauntlets. He looked stunned so i laid them on his shoulders. "Take good care of them,okay. He nodded dumbly and I walked into the centre of the circle.

"So you going to stand there like idiots or are you guys going to try an defeat me." Cardin gave an enraged roar and attempted to smash me with his mace. I caught the mace in mid flight before yanking it out of his hands and hit him with it. He was sent flying upwards and landed out of the circle. I threw the mace to the ground with a loud,Thud!

The rest of his team looked hesitant to fight me so I decided to take a quick,menacing step forward and they pushed their way out of the crowd and ran away. _Cowards_. I walked over to Jaune to take my gauntlets back. When I got to him I saw Blake had them and snatched the off her.

"Don't ever touch my stuff unless I let you." I said darkly.

She stood there unfazed. "Who's C."

"She was someone I used to know." I snapped. "Like you if you don't leave me alone."

She looked scared but stood her ground. "I want to know you, we all do." She said while gesturing to her team and team JNPR who came to stand behind her,except Jaune who had to be dragged by Pyrrha. I guess he was a bit shell-shocked at seeing me in action. They all nodded in agreement.

I couldn't hold it anymore and snapped,"You don't want to know me so stop LYING!" Tears threatened to spill so I took off and flew away off the campus. Teardrops trailed behind me and I let them out. _Why do people lie? Do they really think that I am naive to believe them or do they just want to hurt me with things I had long forgone._

I flew all the way to the forever falls and went into a cave. The cave had scratches that covered the walls,scratches that formed my life story. All my pain,all my suffering and all my loneliness. Every bit of my being was here. This proves how messed up I am. I had to draw in a cave to keep myself sane. He let out a strangled cry and began to punch the cave wall. I caused the cave to shudder every time I punched. I punched for a few minutes letting out all my pent up emotions until they faded away. When I was done I looked at my fists;they were bloodied and bruised. I then collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion.

* * *

I don't remember how long I stayed on my knees but all I remember is the overwelming feeling of fatigue. Unable to keep awake for long I headed back for the school and fell asleep as soon as I reached my ledge. For once I had no nightmares. I guess I was to tired.

* * *

AN:So new chapter hope you enjoyed it. Kyrogue23 I tried to space it a bit more for you. Plz remember to vote for who Ash should be in a relationship with. The choices are Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,Penny,Velvet,Penny or Emerald.


	6. The Choices we Make

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

~Cinder's POV~

I was currently sitting in my safe house thinking. I wanted to see Ash but I was needed with the white fang. _Maybe I should send Emerald or Mercury. No Mercury can't be trusted but Emerald... I needed someone to keep an eye on Ash now that Roman knows about him._

~Flashback~

I was walking into the safe house I was staying in. I had just returned from watching my brother when I noticed the door was ajar. I was instantly in battle-mode. I walked in a saw Roman sitting on the couch with a smug smile on his face. And where have you been?

"I told you before I left I went to spy on Ozpin and to see if we need to eliminate any of his students."

"Oh really because I just discovered a student by the name of Ash Falls. Something you wish tell?"

I ground my teeth but held my tongue. I couldn't let him use Ash against me. "He is of no consequence."

"Ohh,so you don't mind if I kill him then do you?"

"You can try." I had the biggest smirk plastered on my face. "He is stronger than you might think."

"Try to kill him but don't be disappointed when you fail." He was stumped.

"Who is he to you anyway? How do you know him?" He asked curiously.

"He is my brother and if you do kill him,well you will experience pain you have never felt before. I had a sickening grin on my face but I didn't care. I was doing this for him.

~Flashback End~

"Emerald come here!"I commanded.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you to go to this boy." I held up a picture of Ash I had on me at all times,"tell him that people are coming for him and that his sister loves him." I could tell she was bursting with questions but she was to afraid or devote to ask them.

"Okay." And with that she left. I wish I could talk to him face to face but I knew I would never leave him. It took enough time for me to convince myself to leave him when I saw him at Beacon. Hearing his cries as I leave him would break me. I shook my head,I can't think off this now all I can do is wish her luck.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

I woke up with my eyes crusted from tears. I sighed knowing Ozpin or team RWBY would want a discussion about my behaviour. I heard someone knock on the door when I was changing into my uniform. I had on my pants but not my shirt,of course my gauntlets were still on my arms. I opened the door and found a girl with lime hair and a white and brown combat outfit. She looked as if she had something to say but couldn't say it. She was standing like someone had told her she was marrying a Beowolf(AN:Wouldn't that be interesting)

"What do you want," I asked irritably. "I'm in the middle of changing."

She snapped out of her daze. "I have a message for you from my boss. She said to tell you that people are coming for you and that your sister loves you."

I fell to my knees and asked shakily, "Cinder told you that didn't she." I glimpsed a flash of pity and confirmation in her eyes. A solitary tear ran down my face. I turned to the girl and asked, "Is she doing okay?"

She looked stunned at my question before saying,"Ya she's doing fine and she looks beautiful,you should see her... She looked wistful before realising how insensitive she was being. "I-I'm so sorry."

I knew she was being honest so I tried to give her a smile but it was weak. "It's nice to know she has someone nice to care for her." I then turned serious,"I need you to promise me something."

"What?" She asked hesitantly

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

"I will,I promise." She said resolutely.

I heard footsteps heading towards us so I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside my room. I saw a faint blush on her cheeks but I ignored it as their was more pressing matters. "Someone's coming. You can escape through my window." She looked surprised that I was helping her but nodded. "I hope I see you again",I called out.

"Me too,"she replied with a smile.

I watched as she sprint of into the horizon before turning my attention to the whispered I heard outside my door. I sighed heavily before opening the door and seeing Blake standing their nervously. She was rendered speechless as she ogled my chest. I snapped my fingers in front of her face before she snapped out of the daze.

"I-I came here to apologise,It was rude of me to pry. I didn't mean to open old wounds."I could tell she was being honest so I decided to drop it.

"I'll forgive you but don't pry into my life. You don't need to know anything about me." I know I was being harsh but she didn't. _Everyone has secrets they don't want to tell._

"I'm going to change now so..." She was confused first but blushed when she realised I was still shirtless.

"B-bye."

I watched as she ran off. _I wonder why she apologised._ I shrugged it of and prepared for the field trip. We were going to Forever Falls one of my many homes. I decided to take some flowers to put in the shrine I made there for mom. She died giving birth to me. Cinder used to say it's not my fault but I can't help but think it is. Cinder practically raised me as a kid. Our dad left when he found out mom was pregnant again. After finishing my preparations I headed to the garden. I search around a bit till I found the perfect one. I found some black roses. Sure black may not be pretty but It was the same colour as her and our hair. I put them in a little patchwork satchel I had and headed to Miss Goodwitch who was the teacher in charge of the field trip.

* * *

We were deep in the forever falls following Miss Goodwitch. Many of the students were admiring the sights except me and Jaune. For some reason Jaune decided to carry the equipment instead of Cardin who was supposed to. I offered to take some but he declined. I heard the teacher begin to speak. "Yes students,the forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and i'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." I heard thump and saw Cardin glaring at Jaune who probably bumped into him and was whistling awkwardly. She came to a hault. "Each of you is to collect a jars worth of red sap however this forest is full of creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock so have fun."

"Miss Goodwitch could I ask you something?" I interjected.

"Yes Mr Falls what is it?" She replied.

"Could I quickly make a stop into the mountains, I need to do something."

And what could be so important that you have to do it now.

I walked over to her and whispered it to her.

Everyone was trying to eavesdrop on what I said but I said it to quietly and heard everyone gasp when she gave a stunned nod. I immediately flew off and headed towards home. When I got their I went into a small sub cave inside the larger one. Inside was a picture of a women with black hair and red eyes. She was holding a baby girl and had a large,warm smile. The picture was surrounded by small candles that is the only source of light in the dark cave but can't seem to cut the veil of sadness surrounding the small alter. If you looked closely you could see the small bump in her belly. This small detail would lead to her death. _I'm nothing but a monster._

* * *

I returned later after a while to find Jaune fighting an Ursa Major. Its's claw was pushing him down using his shield. I'm guessing the Ursa was aiming at Cardin because his weapon was discarded on the ground a few metres away and he was on the ground. I spotted Weiss,Ruby and Pyrrha watching from a distance. My emotions were running rampant and I went wild. All I saw was red. I let out a animalistic roar and flew with my claws outstretched straight at its exposed belly(AN:The claws were from his weapon just incase anyone thought otherwise). I skewered it's side and flew it straight into a large tree. The tree fell over due to it's sheer size and I began to hack furiously its chest sending blood all over me. It died after a few slashes but I didn't care. After a few more I decapitated the Ursa using my elbow blade and let out a roar of victory. I suddenly felt spent and the world turned black.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done and I am satisfied with it. Currently Blake and Emerald are in the lead with two votes and Ruby second with 1. Remember to vote it doesn't matter if you are a guest or not. I will stop the voting when someone gets to 10. Remember the options are Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,Penny,Velvet and Emerald. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update the votes in the next update


	7. Scars of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it

* * *

~Ash's POV~

I woke up with the biggest headache. _Great...I overdid it again._ I shifted to my bed. _Wait a minute I don't have a bed._ I bolted up off the bed.

"Where am I?" Ruby was shocked at my sudden acts but recovered quickly.

"You passed out after absolutely destroying that Ursa no one could carry you though cause your body was on fire. I panicked an was all like what do we do but Miss Goodwitch arrived and carried you to the med bay. You were stabilised there and they brought you to our room since you don't have a bed and because Blake offered to take care of you till you woke up. I just came by to visit. By the way why don't you have a bed?" She said it so quickly it took me a minute to unscramble her words but when I did I sighed.

"Well,how long was I unconscious?"

Ruby looked helplessly at blake who shrugged then said tentatively."You were unconscious for a few weeks."

"Huh, thats a pretty short time. Usually it's longer."

Both the girls fell over in shock.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"Usually i'm unconscious for a few months."

Blake looked extremely curious but then said. "Before I forget,Ozpin wants to talk to you. He said something about sharing your room."

I nodded appreciatively and was going to walk out before stopping at the doorway. "Blake,Ruby. Thanks for caring." I then walked out and headed to Ozpin's black clockwork tower.

* * *

When I arrived Ozpin,as usual,was drinking coffee from his cup.

"Ah Ash, awake and walking I see."

"Yes but Blake said you had something to tell me?"

"Yes,since you don't use your room I thought I could lend the indoor part to some transfer students from haven. Their dorm rooms are full and they have nowhere to stay."

"Okay but make sure they stay away from me."

"I will though I am curious about your sudden unconsciousness after your battle with the Ursa."

"If I get too worked up I quickly burn all my energy and I pass out. Luckily it was short this time. Usually I am out for months."

"Interesting...anyway,your new roommates will be moving in today." He said while looking deep in thought.

"Okay so is that all?" I asked

"Yes it is."

* * *

I walked back to find my door open so I walked inside expecting Blake and Ruby to still be in there.

"Hey Blake,hey..." But what I saw shocked me. I was greeted by the sight of three people:one boy,two girls. The boy had silver hair and was wearing a haven uniform like the girls. One of the girls was Emerald who saw me and gave a nervous smile but thats not what shocked me. The last person was someone I had not seen since I was very young. I almost wish I didn't recognise her. She had black hair and amber eyes,like me.

"Cinder?" I asked tentatively.

"Hi little brother." She said warmly.

"Wait a minute...Brother!" Exclaimed the silver one. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Emerald, I said turning to her.

"Hey Ash,thanks for covering for me last time." I gave her a small nod before turning back to Cinder.

"It's been a long time hasn't it." It might of been obvious but I didn't know what else to say. I mean what do you say to a sister you haven't seen since you were five.

"Why don't you have anything in your room." She asked obviously avoiding the goliath in the room.

"I don't own anything." I answered simply.

"No bed?" She questioned

"I don't sleep inside,you can probably guess why."

"Yes...you still having nightmares?" She asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"I barely never get them." She was about to say something when the male interrupted.

"Okay...wait a minute! Who are you and why did she call you her little brother?" The silver one yelled and jabbed a finger at my chest. Cin was in his face in seconds.

"Yell at my brother again and I will burn your arms off."

I pushed her away from him. "Cin please calm down,"I begged. She looked at me and sighed.

"Only because I love you." My anger spiked at that comment.

"Why are you here Cinder? I know you didn't come here just to visit me."

"What can't I visit my little brother?" She replied in a sweet tone and I snapped. She couldn't just pretend that nothing happened.

"You did for 11 years! And you can't say you didn't know where I was cause I was in the same spot you left me! You can't pretend that you care for me when you sent someone else in your place when you had something else to say!" I was huffing by the time I finished my rant and my body was glowing red. "I-I need to go. It was nice to see you again Emerald." I opened my window and sped of into the glowing sunset. As I was flying a red projectile exploded on my wing and I tumbled to the ground. I fell on my wing and I heard my bone make a sickening snap. I lay dazed in a crater for a few moments before I heard footsteps. My vision was blurry but I could make out orange hair and a white coat.

"Well well,look what the cat dragged in." He then swung some kind of cane and I felt a sharp pain in my head before everything went black."

* * *

~Cinder's POV~

I watched helplessly as Ash flew off into the sunset. I tried reaching out my arm so I could somehow stop him."Ash wait,please..." He didn't hear me and kept going.

"I'll go after him,"offered Emerald. Usually she did things for me but this time felt different.

"Yes,go,"I ordered feebly.

I watched as she jumped out of the window and sprinted at her top speed in the same direction he did. She looked determined. I wonder if she likes him...

I then saw a large flare like explosion in the direction Ash was heading. I covered my mouth in shock. "ASH!"

"Well,it looked like someone shot him out of the sky." I turned to Mercury and all he did was shrug.

"If your right then who?"

"Have you told anyone from the white fang about him?"

"I haven't told anyone except...Roman."

"His cane does shoot exploding bullets." Stated Mercury.

"He's dead to me." I outstretched my palm and a small flame was born.

* * *

~Blake's POV~

Me and Ruby were walking outside when we saw someone flying full speed away from the school.

"Is that...Ash?" Asked Ruby.

"I,think it is" I said squinting.

"Where's he going?"

"Lets find out." We rushed outside and followed him till we saw a large explosion and he fell out of the sky. When we arrived at his crash site we found Roman loading Ash up onto a bullhead.

"Hey Red,"called Torchwick. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Give us back our friend,"she said bringing out her scythe.

I unsheathed Gambol Shroud and pointed it straight at him. "Give him back to us or else."

"Sorry kid but no." He snapped his fingers and white fang swarmed us. As we fought I looked up and saw the Bullhead was leaving. "Ash! No!"

* * *

AN:So this takes place at season 2. Ash was unconscious for when team RWBY discover Blake's a faunus and the whole dust robbery thing. The voting poll is currently

Blake:3

Emerald:3

Ruby:2

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and pls remember to vote. The choices are Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,Penny,Velvet and Emerald.


	8. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

I slowly stirred and began to get up only to discover I was pinned to a table by some restraints. My head felt like I tried to head butt a Boarbatusk which I know from experience. I then started to analyse my surroundings. I was in a cage the size of my room so people were probably going to come in it. The cage seemed to be in a warehouse judging by all tall roof and crates everywhere. I started to squirm only to hear a sharp crack and feel lances of pain from my left wing. I heard footsteps and saw a short girl. She had a white jacket with a pink interior,brown pants and white boots. Her hair was split in two. One side was brown and the other was pink with white streaks through it but thats not the strangest thing. He looked into her eyes and saw she had two different eye colours. Her left eye was brown and her right eye was a pale pink.

She looked straight at me. I saw her lips twitch into a smile before she sat on a stool to watch over me. I noticed an umbrella propped up beside her an asked,"Whats up with the umbrella?" She shrugged before twirling it around and releasing the hidden blade. "Cool." She gave me a smirk before putting it away.

After an awkward silence I said,"So... Can you talk?"

She nodded curtly

"Are you going to talk?"

She shook her head

"Okay,can you tell me why I'm here?

She looked annoyed but she took out her scroll and began to type. When she finished she showed her scroll. It said I don't know.

"Just checking. Sooo...whats your name?"

"Neopolitan." I flinched in surprise. _Well so much for not talking._

"You have a nice voice,why don't you talk?" I asked curiously.

"No need to." She said.

"Do you talk to anyone?"

"No" She answered.

"So why are you talking to me?" She shrugged in response.

Before I could question her more a man with red hair and a white coat came in to view. I recognised him as Roman Torchwick from the airship to school on my first day.

"Ah good,you're finally awake."

"Roman Torchwick I presume."

"Correct my tied up friend." He answered while giving a short bow.

"Why am I here?" I asked annoyed.

"I want more control and your dear sister is going to give it to me."

I snorted incredulously. "You honestly think she cares about me? She left me alone in a forest full of grimm. If she decided to rescue me it would probably because she wants to act like she cares and to gain standing. She would not give you power just for my sake so just kill me now." I saw Neo raise an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

Roman was stunned for a second but then looked thoughtful. "Oh well I guess we will just torture you them. Got to give the troops some entertainment now don't we." He walked away and Neo turned to follow him but before she did she turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile. I gave her a small smile before motioning her to go.

* * *

It was an hour later before something happened. A man came walking in. He had the usual white fang outfit except he had his collar sticking up and it didn't have a button. His whole fang was covered with a custom grimm mask. He walked over to me and opened the cage. He then pushed the table,which I realised had wheels,to a large stage. A large crowd was gathered in front of the stage and I saw different faunus in it. They had nothing but hate and anger in their eyes. I was turned toward the crowd and the man who pushed me here took out a sharp dagger.

"This boy has betrayed faunus's everywhere. He has become a huntsmen and has fought against us." He announced before raising the knife. "This is what happens when you betray us!" He brought the knife down and it pierced my side. I groaned as I felt the knife enter but never called out. _Don't let him win. Don't give them any satisfaction_. He slowly pulled the knife out trying to make it excruciating as possible. I gave him nothing else. He began to slash at my chest and my blood slowly seeped out.

The next hour flew by in a blur. It was a mix between blood and pain. I suddenly felt cold and sleepy. I saw a brilliant light in front of me. It was warm and enveloped my body. I then heard a voice that radiated off kindness and warmth.

"I'm sorry my son but it is not your time yet."

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. And the last thing I saw was a female shaking me telling me to stay awake.

* * *

~Emerald POV~

I had returned to Cinder with the news that Ash had been kidnapped. To say she was angry was an understatement. She was about to destroy the entire room if Blake and Ruby hadn't show up. They asked us if we knew why Ash had left and we said he wasn't happy sharing a room.

"Lets tell Ozpin." I suggested.

"Good idea." Said Ruby.

We all marched towards Ozpin office and when we arrived we found him talking to General Ironwood while drinking some coffee.

"Sir we need to talk to you. One of our friends has been kidnapped." Blurted out Ruby

"This is exactly the thing I was talking about Ozpin,now who has been kidnapped? Exclaimed Ironwood.

"A boy by the name of Ash. He has black hair,amber eyes and black clothing with a hood.

"He's here. Ozpin why didn't you tell me?" Said the General furiously.

"Maybe because I was trying to protect him from you." He stated calmly.

"That boy is an unnecessary risk. He could level the city if he wanted to." I looked towards Cinder in disbelief and she nodded.

"Remember General...monsters aren't born,their made."

"He is the exception." He replied venomously. _Why does he hate Ash so much?_

"You may assist us in his rescue but you may not harm him is that clear. Ozpin said threateningly.

"Fine, will lend you some troops." The general said defeated.

"Lets go rescue your friend." Said Ozpin while getting up and grabbing his cane.

* * *

~Timeskip~

~Blake's POV~

We were all on the roof of the warehouse where Ash was being held. It was my team,Team RWBY. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. We were accompanied by a few of Ironwoods men and were about to enter. The generals men had confirmed Ash was inside though they said he was unconscious and wouldn't elaborate. They also said that a number of white fang members were present guarding him. We busted in through the skylights and immediately engaged them.

After a few minutes of fighting we managed to round them all up. We all spread out as their were barges creating multiple pathways around the warehouse. Me and Emerald were sent together and even after fighting grimm we weren't prepared for what we saw. Ash was tied to a table on a stage. The table was overflowing with blood to the point were it had made a massive pool on the ground. The only article of clothing was his pants(would they both have loved them not to be on :P) and his chest and face were covered with stab wounds and bruises. I quickly rushed over to his side while Emerald called everyone over. I put my head against my chest and,to my immense relief,heard a heart beat.

"He's alive,"I exclaimed

"Not for long if he doesn't get any medical treatment." Commented Emerald after getting off her scroll. I looked over to her and was about to glare until I saw her face. She looked fragile and I didn't want her to break.

I was about to say something until I saw Ash stir. "Stay awake,"I said while shaking him."

He looked straight at me as if trying to recognise me before passing out.

The med team arrived a few moments later and shipped him straight to Beacon on a Bullhead. All of us were traumatised by what we saw and headed wordlessly to our dorm rooms. For once Yang didn't make any jokes and I wasn't sure whether I was happy or not about that.

"Yang." I heard Ruby call out

"Ya little sister."

"Is Ash going to be okay?" She asked

"I honestly don't know." Yang answered.

I heard Weiss tell them to shut up and go to sleep but I couldn't and I don't think they thought they could either. After we turned of the lights I managed to fall asleep but all I dreamt was Ash being tortured by the white fang.

* * *

AN:So another chapter and unfortunately Roman didn't die. For some reason reviews have been blocked but I am still getting the email version but hopefully they will fix that because it is not helpful. The current score is:

Ruby:2

Weiss:1

Blake:4

Emerald:3

Remember the options are Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,Velvet,Penny and Emerald. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and plz review and/or vote


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY: JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

 _How many times can you get up after being beat down?_

It's a question that I always ask myself even now when I'm surrounded by this eternal darkness. Everyday in the wild I had to fight to survive. I almost got killed on more than one occasion. I got bruised and battered every day I was alive to the point death seemed to be nicer then life.

But only in darkness can you ever see the light. I see my mother every time I fall. It's bitter sweet. After a while I started hearing voices. I don't know how but I did. Their were lots of them. It was all my 'friends'. They sounded worried but no matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to move. Eventually a small light pierced the darkness and I woke up.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the gears that were turning above my head. I was on a small bed and I wasn't in a dorm room or the med bay.

"What the..." I trailed off before realising I was in Ozpin's office.

"Ah your awake." I jumped slightly causing the wounds to flare up in pain. I turned slowly and saw him standing by his window looking outwards.

"How long?" I asked the obvious question.

"A month." He said sipping a cup of fresh coffee.

"Anything I need to know?"

"Nothing too interesting happened but you had a few visitors. The most frequent were Blake and Emerald. They were the ones who rescued you just so you know." He looked thoughtful. "I would also advise your best behaviour,Ironwood has learned of your attendance at the school and will be watching you."

"Why was I here and not in the med bay?"

"I thought it best if I personally kept watch over you since you have been targeted. The staff have also been put on high alert to watch out for any intruders." The room descended into silence as I waged an internal war in my head.

When I finally decided I said."I should leave. I am putting others in danger if I stay here." I was uncertain about my decision to leave. I honestly was getting used to Beacon. I even got used to listening to Nora's weird dreams(he could hear it from his loner table).

"Is that really what you want?" I was stumped and sighed defeatedly.

He turned to look at me before continuing,"You believe you can keep your problems to yourself and no one will get hurt but the truth is you will inadvertently hurt the people you are trying to protect." I knew he was right and I hated it.

"What should I do then?" I didn't know what to do and honestly I needed help.

"If I tell you what to do you wouldn't be doing what's best for you. You have learnt how to make decisions for yourself so why is now any different."

I decided I didn't like this topic so I changed it. "Am I allowed to sleep on my ledge anymore?"

"You cannot. Doing that makes you an easy target." Ozpin looked more serious then usual.

"Can I go to my room? I want to get something." I really didn't, I just needed to talk to Cinder.

"You may but before I forget, just remember that people do care for you. You just have to let them."

* * *

I left after being dismissed by Ozpin and when I was walking to my dorm. When I was turning the corner I was tackled to the ground by a red blur. I winced in pain before looking up. I was greeted by Ruby hugging the life out of me.

"I'm so happy your okay." She was basically radiating happiness.

"I'm sorry for making you worry" I said shamefully while averting my eyes.

I suddenly felt her get off me before being hoisted up. I stumbled as soon as I was up and looked up to see Yang with a big grin on her face. "Nice to see you awake."

"Thanks." I guess people do care.

"You dolt, we were so worried about you." Weiss said exiting their dorm which was just a few doors down.

"Were's B"-but was cut off by someone else hugging me. "Heey Blake...what are you doing?" I looked pleadingly at the rest of the team who just gave small smiles and shrugged. "Ummm...could you...you know...detach." She was looking down the entire time she hugged me but when she looked up I saw tears on her face. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I leaned over and gently wiped her tears away.

You almost died Ash. If we didn't get there as fast as we did you would have bled out on the ground." As soon as she said it the whole atmosphere got somber.

"Ya well, I'm fine." I said giving them a weak smile which I hoped would get her to drop the subject. Unfortunately...she didn't.

"Stop lying," she yelled with a burst of terrifying anger. "We know you well enough to know you're not. Please just let us in." By the end of her sentence her anger had dissipated into pure concern. She was pleading to me but I couldn't let her in. I just couldn't feel my trust broken again. It hurts to much.

"I want to it's just..." I said trailing off. I shook my head. I want to trust you guys it's just that the last time I did that I got hurt. I learned out in the wild that trust gets you killed. The only thing I really trusted out their was myself."

They looked a bit taken back by what I said so I decided to leave. "I'll catch up with you later, I got to go." I rushed over to my room and discovered Cinder,Emerald and Mercury in a little discussion. She had a terrifying smile that basically screamed evil. As soon as she saw me she switch to a look of pure concern making me question if it was there in the first place. After a moments hesitation she walked over to me and enveloped me in a warm hug.

"I was so worried about you. The paramedics said their was a low chance of you surviving your wounds." She whispered sadly as she started checking my injuries.

"So care to tell me why Roman Torchwick head of a criminal organisation wants more power from you? What are you lying to me about Cinder?"

"Ash...I'm working with him for you." She said softly.

"Wait is he your boss or something?" Exclaimed/questioned Mercury

"What?" I said completely confuzzled(a word I use: confused and puzzled. Tell your friends :P)

"Ash they deserve to be punished for what they did to you!" She shouted out. Her face was the picture of pure, unbridled rage. "Thanks to Ironwood you became an outcast. His experimentation caused everyone to turn on you. He made you into a monster. And you had to suffer through everyones hate. Everyone deserves to die for that."

"Don't you think I get to decide whether or not they should be punished? Why should you be the one." I retorted.

"Because your to nice. You will let them go without a thought. Your too young to understand the injustice that occurred." She said the first part adoringly but changing to a terrifyingly dark tone.

"Fine...we will discuss this later. I am going back to Ozpin to see where i'm sleeping."

I was about leave when Cinder called out,"Ash wait!"

I turned around and looked at her warily,"...What?"

"Why don't you sleep with me."(AN: nobody get any ideas she means it literally)

"Why would you suggest that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well..." She said while rubbing her arm were able to sleep with nearby before so why not now? She suddenly looked away longingly. "Plus...I miss it."(AN: She doesn't like him, just reiterating)

After thinking for a bit I realised she got nothing out of it so it couldn't hurt. "Okay but sorry if I wake you up but I need to tell Ozpin. Can you help me figure out a reason?"

"We offered to keep the window open for you." She said confidently. _She must have thought of it earlier._

"I'll go talk to him." I don't know why but I didn't want to stay in the room any longer than I had to.

When I was going to leave someone stopped me...again.

"Ash wait!" I turned around quickly and snapped.

"Can I just..." I stopped myself when I saw Emerald.

"Sorry, I just wanted to go with you.. She said quietly.

"No, no, no, no. Sorry you can totally come with me." I said embarrassed. _Great now she's going to think i'm a jerk._

* * *

We walked of in silence...great. "Look Emerald, i'm sorry for snapping at you, I just wanted to go."

"It's fine I just was a bit shocked by it." She said it but I wasn't sure whether she meant it.

After thinking about it I found a perfect solution. "How about I give you a ride through the air on my back. Will that make it better." I quickly caught her after she stumbled at the suggestion.

"S-sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said quickly.

"No no, it's fine." She said assuringly

"Cool, well climb on." I crouched down and spread my wings like I did with cautiously climbed on and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hold on!" I warned before boosting off the ground into the crisp morning air. I heard her let out a sigh of contentment so I was sure she was enjoying herself. "So, you forgive me." I asked tentatively.

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing. Why do you ever come down?"

"Well I have to eat, plus my wings get sore after a while."

After a long silence Emerald asked,"Ash...What was Cinder talking about? What did Ironwood do to you?"

 _Great. She asked the question I didn't want to be asked. Should I tell her. She's been nice so far._ "He made me part grimm." I said half-heartedly. "His scientists put some rare grimm DNA in me that they somehow managed to preserve. The results were my wings so I guess i'm not a real faunus. They conducted experiments on my body until Cinder rescued me but by then the damage had been done. We went into town the next day for some food but people instantly turned on me. I got overwhelmed and went into a fit of rage almost destroying the town but Cinder stopped me. The people hated me so Cinder and I hid in the woods. We survived and we were happy but Cinder changed. I tried to shrug it off but then she left me in a cave and never came back." I let a few tears through knowing she wouldn't see but I think she knew I was crying because I felt her hug me. "I should speed up if we want breakfast."I said breaking the moment. I heard a small shriek as we speed up and when we finally arrived she stumbled around dizzily until I held her by the shoulders to keep her from falling. When she finally stabilised I said "I'm going to talk to Ozpin so i'll see you later." I dashed off into the elevator waited patiently for it to reach the top.

 _This should be interesting_

* * *

AN:First of I am so sorry for how long this took to write. I honestly wanted to make it longer because I had some stuff that was in the same timeframe. This takes part during Extracurricular and instead of Blake being worried about only the white fang,she is worried about Ash as well. I have decided to end the voting since I figured its going to end in a tie. So Ash is going to be in a relationship with both Emerald and Blake but since I added Neo late she will be a really close friend. Here were the results:

1st-Blake,Emerald(4)

2nd-Ruby,Weiss,Neo(1)

3rd-Yang,Velvet,Penny(0)

Also Season 4 is coming out soon and I am so excited. It looks to be very interesting especially with the cool new outfits. Anyway I will get the next chaptee out as soon as I can but plz review this. I really like listening to your suggestions or feedback.


	10. The Happy Life

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY: JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

Ozpin let me stay with Cinder without asking why. I was curious to say the least but just shrugged it off. It was breakfast time so I headed towards the dining hall. I was about to sit at my usual table when I remembered my conversation with Blake earlier. Well at least I can say I tried. I grabbed my food which consists of a few steaks and walked over to the table where team RWBY sat. I noticed Jaune sitting at the table as well as some others who I didn't know. A red-headed girl was the first one to notice me. She discreetly elbowed Jaune who alerted the others of me. When I reached their table all of their eyes were fixed on me.

"Hey guys..." No one said anything. "I was wondering if I could eat with you." They quickly huddled in a comical fashion and after a few hushed whispers Ruby spoke up. "We would be happy for you to sit with us." Blake and Ruby shuffled apart and I sat down awkwardly with everyone's eyes on me. "So Ash, just a quick question. Why did you want to sit with us?" Questioned Weiss. Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Well I promised I would try to trust you so..." I trailed of before slicing a bit of my steak with my gauntlets. I then used the blades like a fork to eat the meat. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I gulped down the morsel. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"It's just...you used your weapon as an eating utensil." Explained Weiss.

"Well to me their not just a weapon. Their a tool for survival. I used this thing for much more than just fighting. Anyway since I don't know all of you some introductions would be nice." I said trying to redirect the attention.

"Well you already know me,Weiss,Blake and Yang but that's Jaune,Nora,Pyrrha and Ren." Ruby said pointing to each of them in turn who all gave a nod or greeting in turn.

* * *

After a few minutes of eating,or reading in Blake's case,Pyrrha asked me "So Ash where do you live?"

"I was born in Mistral but grew up in Vale,more so in the forest and caves then in the town. I mostly settled in the Forever falls. Thats why Miss Goodwitch let me fly off during our field trip."

"What happened to your parents?" Questioned Ruby softly.

I sighed heavily. "My mom died giving birth to me but my dad well... he left when he found out my mom was pregnant with me. I never found out who he was though. Guess he didn't like me" I laughed humourlessly.

"Dude that's harsh" said Jaune.

"That's life." I retorted simply.

"You dolt,why would you ask him that" Scolded Weiss at Ruby who was on the verge of crying.

"It's fine" I said waving it off"She was curious."

I suddenly found myself in a side hug and flinched. I looked beside me to see Blake hugging me. She slowly withdrew from me saying "I thought you needed one."

"It's fine i'm just not used to it." She gave a small smile and returned to her book.

I covered my ear when Ruby squealed excitedly. "Oh my gosh! Blake you mphhh" but was shushed by a red-faced Blake.

"Ignore her" said Blake embarrassed.

"Okay..." I said wearily

We ended up eating in silence after that but Ruby was smiling excitedly and Yang had a devilish smirk on her face. _Weird_.

* * *

I went searching for Cinder after breakfast. I had to ask her about the ground rules. When I finally found her she was observing the school from the gardens. "Cin I have to ask you something?

"What is it Ash?" She said still looking out at the school.

"Can I tell people we're related or does that ruin your plans."

"What plans Ash?" she said with a mask of fake calmness.

Don't play dumb. I may be younger than you but I am not as naive or dumb as you may believe. I know your planning something big with Roman and the White fang. And judging by all the dust robberies he has participated in I can say that it is big. The only reason I haven't told Ozpin is because unlike you I actually care about you. Just promise me you won't harm any of my friends and I will keep it a secret." I stated.

She gave a small smirk. "Well you've definitely got mom's intelligence and we have a deal. But to answer your other question you can just leave out the abandonment otherwise it will draw to much attention to me. By the way I do love you,never forget that okay." She said the last part sternly.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left a 4 year old boy in a grimm invested area!" I was close to tears but what happened next shocked me. I found myself in a tearful hug.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I left to become stronger,to protect you. I wasn't strong enough to protect you from everyone but now I am. I know I probably don't deserve it but can we please be a family once more?" For once her calm facade had broken and I didn't know what to do.

After a small time I finally spoke. "I always considered you my sister Cin. I always loved you and still do. I just thought I wasn't a good brother. I got us in serious trouble and I contributed nothing to our survival. You did everything for me and when you left,well... I thought that was why." We were both in tears by the time I finished. I felt like we were finally a real family again. For once I had hopes for a bright future.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Professor Port bragging, Doctor Oobleck talking so fast you could barely keep up and the daily sparing match with Miss Goodwitch. It was weird though. For some reason though all of Blake's friends kept trying to make us sit together. _I guess I have a lot to learn about people_. Emerald and I eventually started talking and I learned a bit about her which was nice. She grew up in a relatively similar style and knew all about the cruel reality of the world. It was nice to have someone share similar views with me although I suspect Blake grew up in a similar fashion. Whenever we talked she tried to avoid her past all together. She was a nice person though and I admired her calm disposition. Yes I know what the word means. I've read a book once or twice.

* * *

The day eventually ended and after dinner everyone headed off to bed. I was genuinely surprised by how much I enjoyed today. I felt...content.

I enjoyed talking to Emerald and Blake.

I enjoyed eating with people.

I enjoyed having my sister back.

When I reached my dorm Cinder was already in bed but she was staring at the roof as if trying to pry secrets out of it. Mercury and Emerald were already asleep although Mercury had a comic book lying open on his chest. I walked over to the bed and as I did she turned to me and smiled. "Are you ready for bed?" She asked. She rolled over so there was enough space for me and held up the blanket so I could get in easily. I manoeuvred myself into the bed and snuggled up next to her.

"I'm going to say sorry in advance for waking you up." I said talking out loud to her.

"It's fine Ash. I just want you to sleep comfortably." She replied yawning.

"Good night sleepyhead,"I said laughing slightly.

"Good night brat," she retorted lightheartedly.

I instinctively snuggled into her chest and she wrapped her arms around me. I guess I missed this more then I knew. Eventually I fell asleep and embraced the land of dreams but this time I had no nightmares.

AN:New Chapter and for once Ash is happy. I have exams next week so sorry if I don't put up a new chapter but be sure to review and give your thoughts on my story and any improvements.


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

I woke up peaceful. _Odd_. I stretched me arms out while yawning and looked around. My uniform was stacked neatly on the bed with a note. **Good morning. We all went for breakfast and you should to. Love Cinder.** I quickly changed into my uniform and pulled my hood up.

As I was walking to the mess hall I bumped into Blake. "Oh hey Blake, you okay? I asked noticing the sad face she had.

"I'm fine i'm just at annoyed at my team. The've just been bugging me about something." She huffed.

"What are they bugging you about?" Her reaction was instantaneous. Her face went bright red and she started stammering. Seeing she was uncomfortable I quickly added "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I've got to go" and she rushed off to her dorm. _Well I screwed that up_.

I walked into the mess hall and sat by Ruby after grabbing some meat. When I sat down I turned to Ruby and asked What were you bothering Blake with? She seemed embarrassed about it." All of the girls giggled and when I looked in their direction they acted casual. What is going on?

"Hey Ash" Pyrrha called out

"Ya?" I replied

"Are you going to participate in the Vytal Festival tournament? Your a really good fighter but you don't have a team."

I hadn't really thought about it with everything going on right now. "I want to but I will have to ask Ozpin about it." She nodded appreciatively. "So... is anyone going to answer my question about Blake?"

"You are such a dolt. How can you not figure it out" Asked Weiss condescendingly. I was a bit annoyed with her attitude.

"Well sorry if I am a bit rusty on reading peoples emotions. This-I said gesturing to everyone -is all a bit new to me" Weiss then realised how insensitive she was being.

"I'm sorry"

"It fine" I then smirked. "Ice queen." I said referring to the nickname she had been called multiple times.

"Why does everyone call me that?" She exclaimed obviously frustrated.

"I wouldn't know" I had a full blown smile know as did everyone else.

I then noticed Emerald sitting by herself so I went to go sit by her. "I'm gonna go guys" I said excusing myself. When I walked over to her she was a bit preoccupied with staring at her own food. "You know your food isn't going to bite you right?" I said it light-heartedly but she turned to me and gave me an unamused glare. "What's wrong Em?" I asked concerned. She usually was nice and childish but she was to serious for something not to be wrong.

"Mercury is getting annoying. He won't leave me alone about something. She answered vaguely.

"Geez you to. What us it with annoying girls today."

"Someone else getting annoyed too." She asked half-heartedly

"Ya Blake,she was apparently bugged by Ruby about something but no one will tell me. I said.

"You seriously can't figure it out?" She questioned incredulously.

"No I can't so enlighten me oh knowing one." I asked with a sharp, sarcastic edge.

"She likes you" She yelled. I raised an eyebrow at her and then she said in a quiet voice. "And so do I."

"I like you guys too so whats so big about this." She look annoyed.

"Ask Cinder. I don't want to explain it. It's to embarrassing." She then sprinted off

* * *

I found Cinder later and asked her about it. "It means they love you. They want to spend time with you and be with you. And maybe start a family with you." She said the last part quietly.

I was so confused. "But why?"

"I don't know how to explain it." She thought for a minute. Do you feel comfortable around any of them? Like all your problems fade away when your near them." I nodded. It was weird but I felt I could trust them but my past problems didn't allow me to. Of course it took me some time.

"Who?" She asked.

"Blake and Emerald."

Well most people only date one person. She looked at me pointedly. "So you have to choose."

"How? Cinder I need help." I pleaded.

"Thats for you to decide. This is something only you can do, I'm sorry." She looked so torn but I couldn't help but say.

"Geez helpful much"

* * *

I was in the gardens later that day thinking about it. I haven't seen Emerald or Blake all day so I was kind of lonely. I was think so hard that I didn't notice Ozpin until he spoke. "You seem to be troubled." I jumped slightly when he talked.

"Yes sir, just some personal issues." I said calming myself down.

"Well I can't pretend I know what's wrong but I can only say this, Follow your instincts. They are some of your most powerful allies. But make sure you have all the facts before making a decision." He stated.

* * *

I was still thinking about this during Miss Goodwitch's class and almost missed her calling my name out for sparing. She then called up Pyrrha. _Great... I have to go against the best fighter in our year who has the power to control metal_. Knowing my gauntlets will be a hinderance I take them off and get into an unarmed stance. I heard people whispering about me being insane but ignored them. _I won't be able to win if I can't hit her_. When Goodwitch starts the match I hold back and observe her stance. She was holding back as well observing me. I could tell she was cautious of me especially with me going against her unarmed. I ran straight at her before trying to sweep her legs. She jumped up at then attempted to squire me in the chest. I grabbed the spear and then extended my legs into her stomach throwing her off me. We both retreated a bit and circled on another. She then changed her spear into a rifle and shot at me with her shield up front to protect herself from any frontal assaults.

As I was dodging bullets I was trying to come up with a plan. _I can't get close enough to her and even if I do she will just bash me with her shield. What to do..._ It was then an idea hit me like lightning or was that her shield? I quickly flared my wings to stop myself falling. I threw a small canister in front of her and used my wing to launch it at the ground. As soon as it hit the ground it exploded and sent flames in the air. Using my advantage I activated my semblance: Fire Manipulation. I quickly directed the flames and used it to surround Prryha. I enlarged the flames causing her to try at shield her eyes from the heat. I flew straight through the flames absorbing the heat and turning it into energy as I flew. I flew straight into her back. She stumbled at the hit but by the time she turned around I was behind the flames out of her reach. I repeated this twice but on the third time she caught on and bashed me into the wall. I quickly checked my scroll(a gift from Cinder) We were both halfway to red. Well...sorry Pyrrha. I then drew the flames to me and started turning them into fireballs. One by one they were launched at her and they slowly brought down her aura until it was in the red.

"That's enough. Ash has won. Miss Goodwitch announced intervening before I could take it further even though I wasn't going to. She then turned to me. "Can you get rid of the flames." I nodded quickly and drew them into my body. I had to stop myself from squirming as my body was currently overflowing with energy. "Ash has demonstrated that power of your semblance. He did not use his fully but instead used it to turn the tide of the battle." The bell then rang. "It seems we are out of time that will be all for today."

I walked over to Pyrrha, who was sitting on the floor due to exhaustion, and asked "Are you okay?" I offered her an arm up.

"Your a worthy opponent. It was an honour to fight you." She said taking my arm. I hoisted her up quickly. I am curious, how do you still have energy after the fight?" She asked.

"My semblance allows me to both manipulate and absorb fire." I then grabbed my gauntlets which were on the ground. "I fought you unarmed because of your semblance. You are very skilful when using it. I didn't want to give you any more advantages by using a metal weapon."

I noticed motion in the corner of my eye and saw Cinder giving me a discreet nod towards the door. "Anyway I'm going to burn some energy. See ya." I waved to her before sprinting out of the amphitheater.

Cinder caught me as I was walking out. "I want to know what you thought of her fighting style." I was unsure whether to tell her or not. As much as I loved her she could potentially abuse the knowledge I give her.

"I didn't see much of it. I just kept her off balance and didn't give her time to think." I was attempting to give her as little as possible but she had a thoughtful look when I was done. "Cinder you promised you wouldn't hurt my friends." I said, my voice taking a serious edge.

"I am just thinking about a strategy for the tournament is all." She said it so perfectly I almost believed her...almost.

I had to spend the rest of the day flying at my top speeds trying to loose all the excess energy. Team Ruby came out to watch me after a bit so I started to try and do some tricks for them. Yang even asked for a ride. I ended up giving everyone a ride and by the end of it I was beat. I headed up to my room and fell asleep not even bothering to eat dinner.

* * *

AN: Firstly this is now on wattpad and on it is a picture I drew of Ash(no colours). This chapter was a bit all over the place but I was using this to describe Ash's naivety love but also to show of his semblance. Obviously I gave him a fire semblance and I think it works well with his personality/traits as well. Also I want to totally give a shoutout to TheRedHood1999 who used my character in his fanfic. Go read his fanfic, it is really cool. I just want to say Ash will not have to choose between Blake and Emerald he will date both so don't worry. Plz review, favourite or follow this story I always appreciate the support and I will try to get the next chapter out when I can.


	12. The Trials of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

When I woke up Cinder was next to me cuddling me like a teddy bear. I tried to pry her off me but her grip was like iron. After a few minutes of struggling fruitlessly I huffed and gave up. I looked around and noticed that Mercury was strewn over his bed messily while Emerald was gazing out the window. The morning sun reflected of her mint coloured hair and created the image of angelic beauty. My heart rate increased rapidly and I was in a daze. I shook my head to snap myself out of my trance and called out to her. "Em I need help."She turned around and looked at me. When she saw me she started laughing albeit a bit muffled by her hand so she wouldn't wake up Cinder. I sent her a pleading look and she sighed. Together we managed to get Cinder off me...with the help of a crowbar. When I got out I gave Emerald a hug. "Thank you. My wings were being crushed." I let out my wings and stretched them out making sure nothing was broken.

"No problem but I will admit that I thought about leaving you there. You looked so cute. " I knew she was teasing me but I couldn't help but glare at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to laugh. "So we got some time to kill, want to go do something?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you. You were about to leave me in Cinder's clutches." I said teasing her.

She pouted and gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I hate you." I said defeated. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We" she said pulling my arm "are going to go and get me some new clothes"

"Please...kill me now." I said looking at Emerald who had a maniacal grin on her face.

* * *

When we returned I was carry several bags of dresses, shoes and jewellery;mostly jewellery.

"Why did you make me carry all of this." I said dropping everything on the ground.

"Because your such a strong man and because I'm so very weak." She stated dramatically. I glared at her and she just smiled.

"Why do you need all this anyway?" Emerald never dressed up fancy, period.

"The dance is coming up and I needed a dress." She said while unpacking everything.

"I'm not going to it. Plus even if I was I wouldn't have anything to wear." I said while lying down on Cinder and I's bed.

"You could ask Cinder to buy something for you." She suggested not looking up.

"I don't like taking charity. Anyway it's too...public for me." I hated being surrounded by people.

After she finished unpacking she turned to me and asked "Would you go with someone if they asked you?"

I thought about it for a minute. _It wouldn't be soo bad if I went with a friend_. "I guess so"

She looked happy at my answer. "Could you go with me? Your the only guy here I am willing to go and if I don't go with anyone Cinder will make me go with Mercury." She gagged at the thought.

"I might let you go with Mercury just for some revenge. My arms are sore from carrying all of it" I rubbed my arms trying to ease my sore muscles. "Seriously couldn't you just trick Cardin or something. I mean he would jump at the chance to impress you." She scoffed.

"He is just a brute with an inflated ego" She wasn't wrong but at least he would be disposable then. "What do I need to do for you to forgive me?" I pretended to look thoughtful for a minute.

"How about...kiss Mercury." I may be nice but never say I don't have an evil side.

She looked like she was about to throw up but said "I'll do it."

I was stunned. "You don't have to I was just joking." She looked relieved

"Oh thank Oum, but for the record I was going to do it."

"Lets go have breakfast, I need all the energy I can get." I was still exhausted

"Why don't you just absorb some flames? Wouldn't that be enough." She asked

"I could do that but flames don't taste like anything and I like eat plus I don't want to waste the explosives I have left."

"True so lets go."

* * *

Breakfast was just average but I got to talk to Blake.

"Hey Blake could you see me tonight."

Everyone discreetly(not) eavesdropped on us. "Why?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you about something." It just I told you I would try to open up and well...I would prefer to tell you alone, even if you decide to tell everyone." She looked happy and her eyes lit up and it was then I noticed the bags under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

As soon as I asked it she looked defensive and said "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm just worried about you." I answered taken aback by her harshness.

"I wish you would all just leave me alone." She stood up forcefully and left the table.

"Women" Said Nora trying to lighten the mood.

"Nora thats the second time today you've said that. It doesn't explain anything." Ren said tiredly.

* * *

Lunch was kinda quiet until I yet again felt the need to break it. "Ruby."

"Ya" she said looking up from her plate of cookies.

"I need your help" she tilted her head in confusion. "I want to modify my gauntlets and since you are the weapons expert here I thought you could help."

She jumped up in down in excitement and almost tipped the table if it wasn't for Yang steadying it.

"Cool! I finally get to see them up close." She squealed. I already regret this. She then look serious "What are their names?"

"...Names?" I asked confuzled."

"You didn't name your weapon?!" Ruby exclaimed

"Well why would you name your weapon in the first place? It doesn't make any sense." I asked incredulously.

"Weapons are a part of us and extension of our soul." She elaborated passionately.

"Well sorry...but if it means so much to you why don't you think of a name for it." I said trying to appease the red reaper. "What did you name your scythe anyway?"

"Crescent Rose and you have yourself a deal. In the mean time what do you need help with?" She asked while inspecting my left gauntlet that I gave her.

"I want to be able to harness dust with them but I can't figure out how partially since I don't know much about it." I answered sheepishly. I hated being reminded of how little I knew.

"Well you came to the right girl." She begins to plan. "We can go shopping after class" she squealed again and now my ears were ringing.

"We better go to class or we will be late and Miss Goodwitch will kill us." I saw the look of fear pass through everyone's faces.

"Ya let's go" everyone said in unison.

* * *

Goodwitch's class was entertaining to say the least. Yang was fighting some random kid with a sword and they were even...until he chopped of a bit of her hair. Yang's eyes went red and she charged at him with anger that could frighten a grimm. The fight ended up being a chase around the stage until Yang caught him and pummelled him. I snickered when Goodwitch levitated her off him. She was flailing her arms trying to hit him until she looked at the professor.

It was night time now and I was sitting on a bench in the gardens. Blake hadn't shown up and I was just staring at the night sky. The sky was clear,the moon in all it's broken glory was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling like diamonds(totally a song reference). I heard footsteps and turned to see Blake walking towards me. She was wearing her usual attire except she wasn't wearing her bow which revealed a pair of black cat ears. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow and clothed her in a silver veil. I felt my heart thump in my chest and I felt my cheeks warm up.

She sat to me and said "you wanted to talk?"

"Ya,I figured I owed you guys that much especially since you put up with me."

"Your fine. Plus i'm pretty sure sarcasm is better than Yang's puns."

"Anyway I was born in a relatively poor family. I was the youngest. I had a sister but thats it. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad left when he found out my mom was pregnant. Me and my sister lived on the streets until a few days after I turned 4. I was taken by some soldiers for a 'special' project. I wasn't born with my wings, I got them there. They injected some rare grimm dna into me. It was painful. It was like my body was on fire and no matter how much I tried I couldn't put it out." She put a hand on my shoulder as tears slowly crept down my face. I thought I was over this. _I am not in there anymore, I'm free_. "They kept me there a few days longer testing my bodies regenerative capabilities. I remember the day I was rescued, I thought I was hallucinating some sick,false hope. My sister, she saved me...from insanity. She took on all of the guards and defeated them but when we reached the town... everyone thought I was a monster. They even went through all the trouble of forming a lynch mob. They caught me but when they tried to burn me I was unaffected. What luck that my semblance allows me to absorb fire huh." I heard her gasp and wrap her arms around me. She stroked my head lovingly as I steadied my shaking body. My voice was now weak but I continued. "We escaped the village and traveled until we reached Forever Falls. We settled in a cave in the mountains and lived there for a while and my sister taught me survival skills. One day though when I woke up she left and the only sign she was ever there was a small picture of my mother. So I lived in the woods using my wits and my will to survive. It was a hard life but I got by. I taught myself how to fish so I had food and I hunted deer with a makeshift bow I created. When I finally gathered up the courage I headed into Vale and got the materials to create theses. I held up my gauntlet. I helped out in a shop for a bit so I could get money for proper clothing. I was lucky. I left as soon as I got my clothes and narrowly missed the soldiers that were meant to bring me in."

"I lived in the forest though I had multiple hideouts so Atlas would have a hard time finding me. I lived like that years until Ozpin found me on one of my transition trips. He enrolled me here for some random reason. But thats my life's story, not interesting I know." I had managed to stem the tears by the end and but up an indifferent facade. The truth was that I was in turmoil. I kept my past a secret for two important reasons. One was that it stopped me from remembering, even though it failed and because I knew people would take pity on me or see me as weak. Blake seemed to understand what I was going through though because she decided to tell me her story.

"I grew up in the white fang, you could say I was born into it. Back then it was about bringing peace between humans and faunus. 5 years ago the old leader stepped down and a new one took his place. He took a more radical approach. We ended up being more aggressive with organised attacks and the worst part was, it was working. Faunus were being treated equally. But not out of respect but fear. I left during a mission with my partner Adam. I disconnected the cars connecting him and me and made it into Vale. I decided I wanted to become a huntress. A criminal in hiding thanks to a little, black bow." She took a pause so her story could sink in. "My friends understood my past they will surely do the same to yours." She had released me and looked me in the eyes.

"You wanted to know who Cinder was when you first saw my gauntlets didn't you?" I was being a bit abrupt but I was going somewhere.

"Yes..." she said cautiously.

"Well come with me" I said pulling her arm.

We arrived at my dorm. Why are we at your dorm?" she asked curiously.

I shushed her and knocked on the door saying "Hey can I come in? I have a guest." Emerald opened the door and let us in. I saw Cinder on the bed reading a book. "Blake" I said gesturing to her. "This is Cinder." She looked to me in disbelief and uncertainness. I just nodded. "So your the infamous Blake, Ash has told me so much about you." She was teasing me. I glared her but she just smirked. "Cindy here is participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament. She's a transfer student from Vale. Her and her team were sent to stay in my dorm until it's over. Cinder sent me a glare at her nickname but otherwise kept neutral expression.

Blake turned to me. "You found her?"

"It was just chance. I honestly gave up hope of ever seeing her again." I answered shrugging. "Anyway I trust you with all this." I gestured to everyone

She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." I embraced her as she shed tears of joy.

"Lets get you back to your dorm so you can sleep." I saw her get angry so I pushed her out the door while covering her mouth and took her to a class. I didn't want her to cause a scene.

When I uncovered her mouth she immediately stated "I don't have time for sleep. The white fang are still out there!"

"I'm going to tell you another story." I said while patting the desk for her to sit. She sat down but stared at me curiously. Cinder is the only family member that I know of. So when she left I was devastated. I lost the only other person in the world who cared about me. I didn't know much because I relied on her so much. I went on a search to find her but no matter how many people I asked no one knew where she was. One day I found a note saying they knew something about her. I was so naive to believe it but it was a trap. Some soldiers were there at the meeting point. They ambushed me but I barely managed to escape. I didn't help that I was exhausted out of my mind. I was so determined to find her that I didn't look after myself. Blake sometimes to step forward you need to step back. I didn't realise it but when she left and I became stronger and more independent. It allowed me to survive. Blake you don't need to stop but you need to rest. Please do it for your friends. They're worried about you...and so am I." Her expression softer and replaced with regret.

With a heavy sigh she said. "I'll do it."

"Good and you'll thank me later." She looked confused but I didn't give her any time to think. I quickly hit a pressure point in her neck and put her to sleep instantly. I quickly caught her in my arms so she didn't fall and picked her up. I walked to her dorm silently with only the sound of quiet breathing to keep me company. She looks cute when she sleeps. When I arrived at her dorm team RWBY(minus Blake for obvious reasons) were waiting for her. When they noticed her in my arms I just simply said "She fell asleep."

* * *

~Cinders POV~

Roman was currently cowering in front of me. He was strapped to a chair courtesy of Emerald and had his chest bare. "I promised you would pay if you hurt him didn't I." I conjured a small flame and began to burn the skin on his chest. His pained screams echoed through the room we were in. "Go ahead scream that makes this much more enjoyable." I conjured a glass dagger and stabbed him in the chest making sure to avoid going to deep and hitting any organs. "You should know better than to think about betraying me and now you have a constant reminder of what happens if you try this again." I cauterised his wounds then left but as I did I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. I don't know why but it brought me happiness to know my brothers captor had suffered. I let out a slow laugh.

* * *

AN:I may have gone overboard a small bit(it was almost 3,000 words) but yolo. This was super long but I couldn't find a good place to end it off on until now. So I need a name for Ash's weapon. Please give suggestions and I will pick the one I like best. Also check out RWBY: The Red Hood. It has Ash in it and is writing by an amazing guy by the name of TheRedHood1999. Thank you for all the support for this it is unbelievable to me anyway how much you enjoy this and it helps with my depression. I will get the next chapter as soon as I can but please review, favourite or follow.


	13. Ash's Profile

AN:Now I released a chapter earlier and i'm not sure all of you saw it thanks to this one but in it I asked for a name for Ash's gauntlets. Now I have a name for them but I want your guys input aswell. The name I came up with is Infernal Claws but I want other suggestions because I don't think this is the best one out there. This below is a profile thing I made for Ash in case anyone needed/wanted to know anything.

Name:Ash Fall

Gender:Male

Race:Human/Grimm

Age:15

Weapon:Dual Bladed Gauntlets

Semblance:Fire Manipulation

Clothes: Black Hoodie with red symbols and his emblem on his chest. He has grey jeans and black trainers with red highlights.

Personality:Distrusting and guarded among strangers. Has a strong sense of right or wrong but that can be overridden by family. Is willing to go to extremes to protect his friends and will not waver if it could cost him his life. Has little to no knowledge about things like romance or sex.

Secret:His sister is Cinder and has a second ability(from his grimm side). His body gets coated in black flames and his eyes turn grimm. All aspects of him are increased except he has no moral compass and will attack friend or foe.


	14. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

I was in my dorm having an internal crisis. The dance was coming up and I didn't know what to do. On one hand I could fake a sickness and not embarrass myself but on the other hand I could go and make Emerald happy. I groaned in frustration. I need to ask Cinder if she could buy me a suit if I go anyway. Geez why didn't I stay in the forest anyway?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Goodwitch enter until she cleared her throat loudly. I flinched and looked to her questioningly. "Ozpin wants to see you in his office." Her expression softened slightly when she noticed my turmoil. "Whats wrong Mr Fall? You seemed distressed."

"I'm fine...just wondering why I chose the life of a teenager over being in my forest." She looked sympathetic.

"You may be 15 but you still have never experienced most of the world. Your forest was familiar to you so obviously you would prefer it but how will you learn if you don't experience anything new." I was a bit weirded out at this caring/empathetic side of Miss Goodwitch.

"Thank you." I was smiling and it was genuine.

"Remember Ash we may be your teacher but we only want to help you. If you need to talk I am always open."

"I'll remember that but I think girl troubles are a bit weird to talk to you about." It was weird enough asking Cinder about it. "Anyway I should go see what Ozpin wants but thank you Miss Goddwitch." I swore I saw her smile.

"Lets go then." She said before leading me to Ozpin.

* * *

When I reached Ozpin's office I was greeted by the sight of General Ironwood. I was instantly alert and had my claws activated so they knew I wouldn't go down without a fight. "Mr Fall could you please deactivate your weapon. There is no need for violence, he is not here for you." I instinctively growled and flared my wings. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly spun around aiming to slash at the persons chest but luckily stopped myself. It was Miss Goodwitch and seeing the concern on her face was enough to snap me out of it.

"Trust us."

I lowered my guard and deactivated the claws. My wings went back into my shirt and I faced Ozpin. "What do you want?" I would trust them but not be nice.

"As you are already aware the Vytal Festival Tournament is coming up. Firstly we would like to know if you would like to attend." He asked calmly.

I shrugged. "It would be cool but I don't have a team so I didn't think about it too much."

Well I have been looking at the rules and found out that you don't necessarily need a team of four to participate. What you do with that information is entirely up to you." I was rendered speechless.

An unknown voice commented "I think you broke him Oz" I turned around and found a man leaning against the wall. He had a look that said drunk yard. He had black spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a red tattered cloak.

"Do you I have a chance" I said quietly fearing the rejection to come.

"I believe you can win but if you want help we can get a few students in to help."

"And what do you think about this Ironwood. I asked turning to him. "How do you feel about letting an uncontrollable monster out of its cage."

"I believe that you should be in a cage were you belong." I hear Glynda clear her throat loudly and then Ironwood amended his sentence. "But you have proven yourself trustworthy so I will allow it."

"Why thank you. Your so kind" I deadpanned.

"I like this kid." Said the mystery man.

"Who are you?" I said turning to him.

"The names Qrow. I'm a friend of Ozpin and the one who tracked you down." He took a swing of what ever he was drinking but from the smell I suspected it was alcohol.

"Can I go now. Not that I don't like your wonderful company but I need to eat." I put enough emphasis on wonderful so they knew I was sarcastic.

"You are dismissed, Glynda could you please escort him out." She nudged me gently as I gave one last glare at Ironwood before walking into the elevator with her and descending the tower.

I was a bit shaken after my encounter and I think she noticed. "You have nothing to fear from James. He cannot harm you with us protecting you. He wouldn't dare." Okay now I was creeped out. Why was she so nice all of a sudden?

"Why are you being so nice to me. No offence but usually your...mean." I was hesitant to say the last part partly cause she is, or at least was, scary.

"Ozpin gave us a very brief summary of you when he first enrolled you into Beacon. We were given the bare minimals but after the event of your torture and Ironwoods obvious spite to you we figured you were not some random kid he picked up of the streets. With your obvious unease around people we, the staff that is, figured we should be...nicer."

"Thank you...for everything." I said sincerely.

"We are always here to help." She was smiling but now it didn't weird me out.

* * *

I guess I spaced out because Nora clapped her hands in front of my face causing me to start. "What?" I asked

What's wrong Ash, thats the second time you've spaced out. We were currently at lunch but I wasn't in the eating mood. I was still thinking about my meeting with Ozpin.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Were you thinking about pancakes? I bet you were since pancakes are the best." Asked Nora

"Nora I don't think he was thinking about pancakes." Commented Ren who had his usual stoick expression to Nora's antics.

"It's nothing really." I said waving it off.

"Ash...You can either tell us or i'm going to force you to tell us." Yang said cracking her knuckles loudly with a devilish smile on her face.

"It's nothing big just some personal stuff."

"Ash we're your friends. We want to help you." Said Ruby in a gentle voice.

"I just had a meeting with Ozpin. Ironwood was there as well as a few others." I explained

"Who else?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"Just Glynda and some guy named Qrow."

"Uncle Qrow's here!" she squealed before disappearing into a streak of rose petals.

"I'm going to...see ya!" Yang said before sprinting off after Ruby.

"Before I forget,Pyrrha I can enter the tournament. I just have to decide whether I want a team or not."

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"Don't know but you will be the first to know but either way make sure you don't lose. Your the only one here I actually like fighting...no offense Nora." I like my legs non-broken.

"Non taken." She replied cheerfully before returning to wolfing down pancakes.

"I will do my best." Prryha promised with a small smile on her face.

"In other news I saw Miss Goodwitch smile." Suddenly the entire hall was silent and a cricket was chirping loudly in the background. "Ummm...what's wrong."

"She actually...smiled?" Questioned Jaune

"At first it was weird but after a while I got used to it." I explained awkwardly

"H-how" was all Jaune could say while everyone else was just stumped.

* * *

Classes were less than ideal. All the teachers were focused on me or otherwise were keeping a closer eye on me. I was asked questions and they always asked my opinion. I don't think they realised I wasn't a smart person. Sure I can fight but smarts aren't my thing. At the end of all my classes I'm pretty sure people were making fun of my dumbness. Cinder and I went shopping after class. She seemed overly happy today but I think she just enjoyed doing something with me. People were giving us weird stares. I noticed people, mostly males, staring at her and then staring at me weirdly. They probably wonder why I was with her. She was wearing her red dress with a pair of glass heels and I was wearing my hoodie with the hood up. My face was shadowed by the hood so I probably looked like a creep. She was walking very quickly and had to stop every few metres to wait for me to catch up all the while tapping her foot impatiently. When we finally reached the shop she used me as her own personal dummy. After literally hours she finally said she found the perfect one. She led me to a mirror and I can say I was surprised. I was wearing a black suit and pant with amber highlights and bow tie(AN: I wanted to do red but Jaune had a red one and I didn't want there to be an awkward same suit incident). I honestly was intrigued at how normal I looked in it. "I look...different."

"Now we just need to do up your hair. I caught a glimpse of pink hair outside the stores window.

"I need to go...do something, I'll be right back. You can go back to our dorm and I'll meet you there. She looked suspicious of me but walked away.

I ran after the pink hair and found out my hunch was right. "Hey Neo, wait up!" She dashed straight into a small alleyway but as I walked into it I found myself pinned against a wall with a blade on my throat. "Hey, its me!" I said quickly and the blade retracted into her umbrella. "I guess I was right about that umbrella being awesome."

"Its a parasol and what are you doing here." She asked irritated.

"I came over to say hi but apparently being nice is a crime."

I thought you were going to try and mug me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked incredulously and she just shrugged in response. "So...you wanna do something."

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked in a quiet voice. "You were tortured and I didn't hell you."

"Because you didn't know what was going to happen and even if you did your sorry so it doesn't matter."

She looked up and give a small smile. "Want to get Ice-cream?"

* * *

For a criminal Neo was abnormally child-like. She was having some ice-cream except she got it all over her face. I was currently sitting beside her on a park bench talking or in her case texting(they were out in public) about ourselves. She told me why she doesn't talk and I swore I would never tell anyone(slight fourth wall break but it's how I justify Neo not talking. PS:She has a voice actor but obviously she never said anything). Unfortunately the sun was now setting and I had to be back at beacon. "I have to go before someone starts looking for me." She looked at me with sad eyes before looking thoughtful and grabbing my scroll out of my pocket. "Hey!" I cried indigenously but they fell upon deaf ears. She typed something in before giving it back. "Wow, thanks" I said sarcastically. She then typed something on her scroll and I felt mine vibrate when she was done. I looked at her questioningly but she just gestured for me to look at it. I was curious so I did it and found I had a text from her. I gave you my scroll number so we can text each other. "You could of just asked permission before talking my scroll you know." I said out loud and she just poked her tongue out at me. I laughed before realising something. "Neo...are we friends?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She looked thoughtful before nodding with a big grin. "Okay I just wanted to check." Were you scared I was going to reject you dragon boy. "As much as I would love to answer that I need to go so... bye." I shot into the sky and quickly made my way to beacon.

I landed at the entrance of the dorm rooms and was about to enter but Miss Goodwitch beat me to it. Time for an interrogation. "And where exactly were you. We were about to send out a search party to find you." They actually noticed my disappearance...huh.

"I was just out buying my suit but I stayed in the city a little longer. I'm sorry for causing you any strife."

She sighed heavily and I knew I was fine. "Don't do it again or next time there will be consequences."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch" I said before subconsciously hugging her. When I felt her stiffen up I realised what I had done and separated. "I'm so sorry I-" but she cut me off.

"It's fine just go to your dorm." She said waving it off.

I ran to my room and barged in hoping no one would see my red face. Ignoring a startled Emerald I rushed to my bed and buried my face in the pillows.

After my face turned its normal colour I turned to them and said "Never ask me what happened EVER"

* * *

AN:Firstly I need ideas for what Ash's gauntlets should be called. I came up with Hell's Wraith. Pls give me suggestions or tell me if you like this name. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can but pls follow or favourite this it would mean the world to me. The intro to RWBY season 4 came out check it out on the Rooster Teeth youtube channel


	15. Dancing with Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

I was in my dorm having an internal crisis. The dance was coming up and I didn't know what to do. On one hand I could fake a sickness and not embarrass myself but on the other hand I could go and make Emerald happy. I groaned in frustration. I need to ask Cinder if she could buy me a suit if I go anyway. Geez why didn't I stay in the forest anyway?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Goodwitch enter until she cleared her throat loudly. I flinched and looked to her questioningly. "Ozpin wants to see you in his office." Her expression softened slightly when she noticed my turmoil. "Whats wrong Mr Fall? You seemed distressed."

"I'm fine...just wondering why I chose the life of a teenager over being in my forest." She looked sympathetic.

"You may be 15 but you still have never experienced most of the world. Your forest was familiar to you so obviously you would prefer it but how will you learn if you don't experience anything new." I was a bit weirded out at this caring/empathetic side of Miss Goodwitch.

"Thank you." I was smiling and it was genuine.

"Remember Ash we may be your teacher but we only want to help you. If you need to talk I am always open."

"I'll remember that but I think girl troubles are a bit weird to talk to you about." It was weird enough asking Cinder about it. "Anyway I should go see what Ozpin wants but thank you Miss Goddwitch." I swore I saw her smile.

"Lets go then." She said before leading me to Ozpin.

* * *

When I reached Ozpin's office I was greeted by the sight of General Ironwood. I was instantly alert and had my claws activated so they knew I wouldn't go down without a fight. "Mr Fall could you please deactivate your weapon. There is no need for violence, he is not here for you." I instinctively growled and flared my wings. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly spun around aiming to slash at the persons chest but luckily stopped myself. It was Miss Goodwitch and seeing the concern on her face was enough to snap me out of it.

"Trust us."

I lowered my guard and deactivated the claws. My wings went back into my shirt and I faced Ozpin. "What do you want?" I would trust them but not be nice.

"As you are already aware the Vytal Festival Tournament is coming up. Firstly we would like to know if you would like to attend." He asked calmly.

I shrugged. "It would be cool but I don't have a team so I didn't think about it too much."

Well I have been looking at the rules and found out that you don't necessarily need a team of four to participate. What you do with that information is entirely up to you." I was rendered speechless.

An unknown voice commented "I think you broke him Oz" I turned around and found a man leaning against the wall. He had a look that said drunk yard. He had black spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a red tattered cloak.

"Do you I have a chance" I said quietly fearing the rejection to come.

"I believe you can win but if you want help we can get a few students in to help."

"And what do you think about this Ironwood. I asked turning to him. "How do you feel about letting an uncontrollable monster out of its cage."

"I believe that you should be in a cage were you belong." I hear Glynda clear her throat loudly and then Ironwood amended his sentence. "But you have proven yourself trustworthy so I will allow it."

"Why thank you. Your so kind" I deadpanned.

"I like this kid." Said the mystery man.

"Who are you?" I said turning to him.

"The names Qrow. I'm a friend of Ozpin and the one who tracked you down." He took a swing of what ever he was drinking but from the smell I suspected it was alcohol.

"Can I go now. Not that I don't like your wonderful company but I need to eat." I put enough emphasis on wonderful so they knew I was sarcastic.

"You are dismissed, Glynda could you please escort him out." She nudged me gently as I gave one last glare at Ironwood before walking into the elevator with her and descending the tower.

I was a bit shaken after my encounter and I think she noticed. "You have nothing to fear from James. He cannot harm you with us protecting you. He wouldn't dare." Okay now I was creeped out. Why was she so nice all of a sudden?

"Why are you being so nice to me. No offence but usually your...mean." I was hesitant to say the last part partly cause she is, or at least was, scary.

"Ozpin gave us a very brief summary of you when he first enrolled you into Beacon. We were given the bare minimals but after the event of your torture and Ironwoods obvious spite to you we figured you were not some random kid he picked up of the streets. With your obvious unease around people we, the staff that is, figured we should be...nicer."

"Thank you...for everything." I said sincerely.

"We are always here to help." She was smiling but now it didn't weird me out.

* * *

I guess I spaced out because Nora clapped her hands in front of my face causing me to start. "What?" I asked

What's wrong Ash, thats the second time you've spaced out. We were currently at lunch but I wasn't in the eating mood. I was still thinking about my meeting with Ozpin.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Were you thinking about pancakes? I bet you were since pancakes are the best." Asked Nora

"Nora I don't think he was thinking about pancakes." Commented Ren who had his usual stoick expression to Nora's antics.

"It's nothing really." I said waving it off.

"Ash...You can either tell us or i'm going to force you to tell us." Yang said cracking her knuckles loudly with a devilish smile on her face.

"It's nothing big just some personal stuff."

"Ash we're your friends. We want to help you." Said Ruby in a gentle voice.

"I just had a meeting with Ozpin. Ironwood was there as well as a few others." I explained

"Who else?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"Just Glynda and some guy named Qrow."

"Uncle Qrow's here!" she squealed before disappearing into a streak of rose petals.

"I'm going to...see ya!" Yang said before sprinting off after Ruby.

"Before I forget,Pyrrha I can enter the tournament. I just have to decide whether I want a team or not."

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"Don't know but you will be the first to know but either way make sure you don't lose. Your the only one here I actually like fighting...no offense Nora." I like my legs non-broken.

"Non taken." She replied cheerfully before returning to wolfing down pancakes.

"I will do my best." Prryha promised with a small smile on her face.

"In other news I saw Miss Goodwitch smile." Suddenly the entire hall was silent and a cricket was chirping loudly in the background. "Ummm...what's wrong."

"She actually...smiled?" Questioned Jaune

"At first it was weird but after a while I got used to it." I explained awkwardly

"H-how" was all Jaune could say while everyone else was just stumped.

* * *

Classes were less than ideal. All the teachers were focused on me or otherwise were keeping a closer eye on me. I was asked questions and they always asked my opinion. I don't think they realised I wasn't a smart person. Sure I can fight but smarts aren't my thing. At the end of all my classes I'm pretty sure people were making fun of my dumbness. Cinder and I went shopping after class. She seemed overly happy today but I think she just enjoyed doing something with me. People were giving us weird stares. I noticed people, mostly males, staring at her and then staring at me weirdly. They probably wonder why I was with her. She was wearing her red dress with a pair of glass heels and I was wearing my hoodie with the hood up. My face was shadowed by the hood so I probably looked like a creep. She was walking very quickly and had to stop every few metres to wait for me to catch up all the while tapping her foot impatiently. When we finally reached the shop she used me as her own personal dummy. After literally hours she finally said she found the perfect one. She led me to a mirror and I can say I was surprised. I was wearing a black suit and pant with amber highlights and bow tie(AN: I wanted to do red but Jaune had a red one and I didn't want there to be an awkward same suit incident). I honestly was intrigued at how normal I looked in it. "I look...different."

"Now we just need to do up your hair. I caught a glimpse of pink hair outside the stores window.

"I need to go...do something, I'll be right back. You can go back to our dorm and I'll meet you there. She looked suspicious of me but walked away.

I ran after the pink hair and found out my hunch was right. "Hey Neo, wait up!" She dashed straight into a small alleyway but as I walked into it I found myself pinned against a wall with a blade on my throat. "Hey, its me!" I said quickly and the blade retracted into her umbrella. "I guess I was right about that umbrella being awesome."

"Its a parasol and what are you doing here." She asked irritated.

"I came over to say hi but apparently being nice is a crime."

I thought you were going to try and mug me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked incredulously and she just shrugged in response. "So...you wanna do something."

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked in a quiet voice. "You were tortured and I didn't hell you."

"Because you didn't know what was going to happen and even if you did your sorry so it doesn't matter."

She looked up and give a small smile. "Want to get Ice-cream?"

* * *

For a criminal Neo was abnormally child-like. She was having some ice-cream except she got it all over her face. I was currently sitting beside her on a park bench talking or in her case texting(they were out in public) about ourselves. She told me why she doesn't talk and I swore I would never tell anyone(slight fourth wall break but it's how I justify Neo not talking. PS:She has a voice actor but obviously she never said anything). Unfortunately the sun was now setting and I had to be back at beacon. "I have to go before someone starts looking for me." She looked at me with sad eyes before looking thoughtful and grabbing my scroll out of my pocket. "Hey!" I cried indigenously but they fell upon deaf ears. She typed something in before giving it back. "Wow, thanks" I said sarcastically. She then typed something on her scroll and I felt mine vibrate when she was done. I looked at her questioningly but she just gestured for me to look at it. I was curious so I did it and found I had a text from her. I gave you my scroll number so we can text each other. "You could of just asked permission before talking my scroll you know." I said out loud and she just poked her tongue out at me. I laughed before realising something. "Neo...are we friends?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She looked thoughtful before nodding with a big grin. "Okay I just wanted to check." Were you scared I was going to reject you dragon boy. "As much as I would love to answer that I need to go so... bye." I shot into the sky and quickly made my way to beacon.

I landed at the entrance of the dorm rooms and was about to enter but Miss Goodwitch beat me to it. Time for an interrogation. "And where exactly were you. We were about to send out a search party to find you." They actually noticed my disappearance...huh.

"I was just out buying my suit but I stayed in the city a little longer. I'm sorry for causing you any strife."

She sighed heavily and I knew I was fine. "Don't do it again or next time there will be consequences."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch" I said before subconsciously hugging her. When I felt her stiffen up I realised what I had done and separated. "I'm so sorry I-" but she cut me off.

"It's fine just go to your dorm." She said waving it off.

I ran to my room and barged in hoping no one would see my red face. Ignoring a startled Emerald I rushed to my bed and buried my face in the pillows.

After my face turned its normal colour I turned to them and said "Never ask me what happened EVER"

* * *

AN:Firstly I need ideas for what Ash's gauntlets should be called. I came up with Hell's Wraith. Pls give me suggestions or tell me if you like this name. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can but pls follow or favourite this it would mean the world to me. The intro to RWBY season 4 came out check it out on the Rooster Teeth youtube channel


	16. The Hidden Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

Me and Ruby entered the headmasters office and where greeted by Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood. "Sorry I took so long." She apologised. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here...it wasn't me." It really was her and I was the unfortunate person stuck with her.

"Thank you both for coming, how are you feeling?" Inquired Ozpin.

"Okay...I guess. I would feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't o for 3." She said trying to lighten the mood. It failed. "Okay so thats the tone we're going for...got it" She mumbled embarrassed while scratching the back of her head.

"I'm alive." I said indifferently. Me and Cinder got into an argument because she attacked my friend. I spent the night outside in my cave and returned in the early morning to get ready. I hadn't spoken to Emerald since the dance and I felt like my heart felt like it had been punched. The only other time it felt like this was when I saw Blake with the monkey guy.

"Ruby... I feel it is appropriate to let you know, that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognised a threat, took action and did the best you could." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you sir."

"You however"- he turned to me and glared at me harshly -"didn't even participate in the fight. So are you in league with our intruder or perhaps you are their leader."

"That's enough James!" Scolded Glynda

"Now, the general here has already informed me of the events that...transpired last night but now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda interjected giving us no time to answer Ozpin.

"What are we being interrogated now?" I snapped. They all turned to me and looked at me in shock. I guess they were used to me being quiet. My cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "Sorry, I had a rough night." I mumbled in apology.

"I..." she shook her head "...I don't know. She was wearing a mask...and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass...I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing light up every time she attacked." She said listing everything she knew. I was impressed at her deduction skills.

"Save for the glass...that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda commented deep in thought.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could have been anyone." Ironwood interrupted.

"Wait" Ruby spoke up disrupting the conversation. "You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible." Ozpin answered while stroking his chin thoughtfully. Ruby looked torn and Ozpin added trying to press his advantage "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin was ruthless i'll give him that.

"Actually I...I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something...In the south-east, just outside the kingdom." She ended pointing her thumb behind her. I looked to Ruby confused. Cinder never said anything and even if she did she wouldn't be careless enough to let that slip.

Ozpin caught on to my confusion "Interesting"

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Goodwitch started before Ozpin cut her off

"Thank you for your bravery Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team. You have a big day ahead of you." _Somethings going on here..._

"Anytime" Ruby began to walk of with a slight kick in her step, she was happy about something.

"And Miss Rose" Ozpin called out halting Ruby in her tracks "Please...try and be discreet on this matter." He asked solemnly

"Yes sir" Ruby replied before walking out

When Ruby left Ironwood walked over to the window and looked out. "Well, there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the south-east. Find out exactly whats going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"You talk about them as if their a disease, they're just people who are tired of being pushed around!" I muttered before raising my voice at the end.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado." Asked Glynda rhetorically while stomping her foot down and began to wave her riding crop swiftly. "Why do you treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-" Ozpin cut her off before she could finish her sentence but I think I knew what she was going to say. I was shocked at her and couldn't help but snicker at the general's misfortune.

"Glynda there is a student present." He stated calmly

"Well he does" she muttered angrily while crossing her arms

Ozpin turned in his chair. "She's right. As much as I too would love to this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond the borders of Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truely is part of a master plan for which we know not the final move we mustn't be so bold, nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ironwood looked frustrated at the end of his little speech.

"I have served you faithfully for years he said in a quiet voice that held a deep anger. But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to merely hold the defenses and wait-."

"It is not!" Ozpin stated getting up from his chair. "Your a general James, so tell me...When you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first: The flag bearer or the scouts."

I had been silent through their entire conversation but that final comment set me off. "You are not going to send my friends into something they are unprepared for! If you think they are merely pawns then I personally have lost all respect for each of you!" I activated the claws in my gauntlets and pointed one hand at them. "If any of them get hurt I will personally end you."

Ozpin held up a hand to silence me. "They are more than just pawns but I have something to ask you.

I froze up momentarily at the question. "...What?"

"I have a feeling that Team RWBY will try and investigate the hideout no matter what mission they get so I want you to go with them and keep them safe along with the huntsmen involved in the mission." He stated calmly ignoring my earlier threat.

I didn't take a second to think about it. "Deal"

"Well, we have a meeting in the amphitheater. Come along Ash, I will escort you there. The General and Ozpin have something they wish to discuss." Glynda said gently pushing me to the elevator.

* * *

We walked over to amphitheatre in an awkward silence. I still needed to apologise so I decided why not now. "Miss Goodwitch?" She turned her head towards me but kept walking. "I wanted to apologise...for hugging you." Her face instantly turned a bright red.

"I admit it was a bit unexpected but there is nothing to forgive." I stopped dead in my tracks. She must have expected this because she instantly turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "While I do not normally play favourites I admit you have become one of my favourite students." I raised an eyebrow. "You, unlike most students here, are serious about wanting to learn but you are not stuck up in personal glory like a certain general." She explained before pointing with her thumb towards the tower. I snickered a bit and she let out a small smile. "I am always strict with my students because I want to push them and allow them to break boundaries they placed for themselve but you however won't benefit from that. If you ever need someone to talk to... or just need a hug I will always be here." She opened her arms out and I embraced her. It felt a lot different from hugging Cinder, she wasn't as warm as her but it still felt pleasant.

* * *

When we arrived Glynda sent a message out in the intercom. Eventually students began to show and I just hung out back stage leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. I could hear everyone talking and I was trying my hardest to block them out. She stepped up to the stage and tried to quiet everyone down. "Quiet, quiet everyone." She said trying to quiet everyone down.

"Why are you back here Mr Fall? Shouldn't you be out there mingling with your peers." I opened my eyes slowly and the outside noises increased drastically.

"Too loud, too many" I stated simply while trying to stop myself from panicking.

"Very well but after i'm done up there-" he gestured towards the stage "-we will go see Team RWBY."

Something had been bothering me ever since the incident at the tower. I hesitated before asking, "Sir...who's the black queen?" He visibly stiffened.

"How do you know that name?" He asked harshly

"Umm...on one of the computer screens a black queen chess piece popped up. I don't think Ruby or Ironwood noticed though, it appeared really quick." I said taken aback at his tone. Ozpin looked thoughtful but couldn't think for long and went up onto the stage to give his speech.

As Ozpin gave his speech I began to think, _Ozpin knows or has heard of the black queen and judging by his reaction she's a big deal. I'm guessing Cinder works for her as well but the question is why?_ I must have been thinking deeply because I didn't notice Ozpin finish his speech until I saw him standing in front of me. "Are you ready to go?" He sounded calmer but I was still a bit freaked out. I didn't trust my mouth anymore so I just nodded simply. My mouth had gotten me into enough trouble today.

When we reached Team RWBY Ruby was talking about mailing themselves to a mission. I stuck to to the shadows as Ozpin interrupted their planning. "Well thats one option." Ozpin commented with a small hint of amusement entering his voice. He pulled out his scroll and began to look at the mission file. "Unfortunately we determined that that the concentration of grimm was to extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way over there no matter which job you chose."

The entire team turned to their leader who was scratching her head sheepishly. "Whatever makes you say that?" She asked trying to play innocent.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourself at the docks last semester, i'm interested to know how you really learnt about a hideout in the south-east, and I certainly want to know why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago.

"Uhhh..." was Ruby's wonderfully intelligent reply

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers i'm looking for...so how about this? Instead of waiting for you all of you to break the rules...why don't we just bend them." Ozpin said clearly amused. He then typed something on his scroll and they got accepted for the mission.

"We won't let you down, thank you professor." Ruby stated confidently.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand...The things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care stay and for this reason Mr Fall will be accompanying you." I stepped out of the shadows and I felt the entire teams eyes on me. I swear I heard Ozpin laugh at me before he turned serious again. "But still stay close to you huntsmen at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." He walked around a corner leaving me with them. "Good luck" he said poking his head back around before disappearing again. All eyes turned to me.

"I'm going to go pack..."

* * *

When I got to the bullhead platform to leave I was surprised to find Doctor Oobleck waiting. "Hello Mr Fall" he greeted energetically. "I can't wait to finally see your combat skills in action. Ozpin has told me wonderful things about your abilities, I just hope they are better than your ability to recall historical events." He stated in his usual fast pace but it's not like I could help it. I had been studying in the library for ages but I couldn't seem to keep up in any of my classes. "Also if you wouldn't mind could you let me examine your DNA? I would love to study a fascinating specimen such as yourself plus I wish to inspect your grimm side. I am rather curious as to the potential for a half-grimm person, such as yourself possesses." He added enthusiastically which made me highly uncomfortable. I don't think I could subject myself to experiments ever again. Before I could voice my thoughts he noticed Team RWBY who were standing with shocked expressions at the sight if him. "Hello Girls. Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He asked happily as if he wasn't sending his students into a dangerous environment.

* * *

AN:Chapter done...yay. I feel like dying with all the work on my plate and honestly have tried. Exams are still going on and I probably failed an English exam...it was to write a story :P. I am thinking about rewriting a few of my earlier chapters so if I do update quickly that probably the reason why. Please review and give me suggestions on what I need to do or have done well and until next time.


	17. The Deadly Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

Me and Ruby entered the headmasters office and where greeted by Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood. "Sorry I took so long." She apologised. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here...it wasn't me." It really was her and I was the unfortunate person stuck with her.

"Thank you both for coming, how are you feeling?" Inquired Ozpin.

"Okay...I guess. I would feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't o for 3." She said trying to lighten the mood. It failed. "Okay so thats the tone we're going for...got it" She mumbled embarrassed while scratching the back of her head.

"I'm alive." I said indifferently. Me and Cinder got into an argument because she attacked my friend. I spent the night outside in my cave and returned in the early morning to get ready. I hadn't spoken to Emerald since the dance and I felt like my heart felt like it had been punched. The only other time it felt like this was when I saw Blake with the monkey guy.

"Ruby... I feel it is appropriate to let you know, that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognised a threat, took action and did the best you could." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you sir."

"You however"- he turned to me and glared at me harshly -"didn't even participate in the fight. So are you in league with our intruder or perhaps you are their leader."

"That's enough James!" Scolded Glynda

"Now, the general here has already informed me of the events that...transpired last night but now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda interjected giving us no time to answer Ozpin.

"What are we being interrogated now?" I snapped. They all turned to me and looked at me in shock. I guess they were used to me being quiet. My cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "Sorry, I had a rough night." I mumbled in apology.

"I..." she shook her head "...I don't know. She was wearing a mask...and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass...I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing light up every time she attacked." She said listing everything she knew. I was impressed at her deduction skills.

"Save for the glass...that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda commented deep in thought.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could have been anyone." Ironwood interrupted.

"Wait" Ruby spoke up disrupting the conversation. "You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible." Ozpin answered while stroking his chin thoughtfully. Ruby looked torn and Ozpin added trying to press his advantage "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin was ruthless i'll give him that.

"Actually I...I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something...In the south-east, just outside the kingdom." She ended pointing her thumb behind her. I looked to Ruby confused. Cinder never said anything and even if she did she wouldn't be careless enough to let that slip.

Ozpin caught on to my confusion "Interesting"

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Goodwitch started before Ozpin cut her off

"Thank you for your bravery Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team. You have a big day ahead of you." _Somethings going on here..._

"Anytime" Ruby began to walk of with a slight kick in her step, she was happy about something.

"And Miss Rose" Ozpin called out halting Ruby in her tracks "Please...try and be discreet on this matter." He asked solemnly

"Yes sir" Ruby replied before walking out

When Ruby left Ironwood walked over to the window and looked out. "Well, there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the south-east. Find out exactly whats going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"You talk about them as if their a disease, they're just people who are tired of being pushed around!" I muttered before raising my voice at the end.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado." Asked Glynda rhetorically while stomping her foot down and began to wave her riding crop swiftly. "Why do you treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-" Ozpin cut her off before she could finish her sentence but I think I knew what she was going to say. I was shocked at her and couldn't help but snicker at the general's misfortune.

"Glynda there is a student present." He stated calmly

"Well he does" she muttered angrily while crossing her arms

Ozpin turned in his chair. "She's right. As much as I too would love to this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond the borders of Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truely is part of a master plan for which we know not the final move we mustn't be so bold, nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ironwood looked frustrated at the end of his little speech.

"I have served you faithfully for years he said in a quiet voice that held a deep anger. But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to merely hold the defenses and wait-."

"It is not!" Ozpin stated getting up from his chair. "Your a general James, so tell me...When you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first: The flag bearer or the scouts."

I had been silent through their entire conversation but that final comment set me off. "You are not going to send my friends into something they are unprepared for! If you think they are merely pawns then I personally have lost all respect for each of you!" I activated the claws in my gauntlets and pointed one hand at them. "If any of them get hurt I will personally end you."

Ozpin held up a hand to silence me. "They are more than just pawns but I have something to ask you.

I froze up momentarily at the question. "...What?"

"I have a feeling that Team RWBY will try and investigate the hideout no matter what mission they get so I want you to go with them and keep them safe along with the huntsmen involved in the mission." He stated calmly ignoring my earlier threat.

I didn't take a second to think about it. "Deal"

"Well, we have a meeting in the amphitheater. Come along Ash, I will escort you there. The General and Ozpin have something they wish to discuss." Glynda said gently pushing me to the elevator.

* * *

We walked over to amphitheatre in an awkward silence. I still needed to apologise so I decided why not now. "Miss Goodwitch?" She turned her head towards me but kept walking. "I wanted to apologise...for hugging you." Her face instantly turned a bright red.

"I admit it was a bit unexpected but there is nothing to forgive." I stopped dead in my tracks. She must have expected this because she instantly turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "While I do not normally play favourites I admit you have become one of my favourite students." I raised an eyebrow. "You, unlike most students here, are serious about wanting to learn but you are not stuck up in personal glory like a certain general." She explained before pointing with her thumb towards the tower. I snickered a bit and she let out a small smile. "I am always strict with my students because I want to push them and allow them to break boundaries they placed for themselve but you however won't benefit from that. If you ever need someone to talk to... or just need a hug I will always be here." She opened her arms out and I embraced her. It felt a lot different from hugging Cinder, she wasn't as warm as her but it still felt pleasant.

* * *

When we arrived Glynda sent a message out in the intercom. Eventually students began to show and I just hung out back stage leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. I could hear everyone talking and I was trying my hardest to block them out. She stepped up to the stage and tried to quiet everyone down. "Quiet, quiet everyone." She said trying to quiet everyone down.

"Why are you back here Mr Fall? Shouldn't you be out there mingling with your peers." I opened my eyes slowly and the outside noises increased drastically.

"Too loud, too many" I stated simply while trying to stop myself from panicking.

"Very well but after i'm done up there-" he gestured towards the stage "-we will go see Team RWBY."

Something had been bothering me ever since the incident at the tower. I hesitated before asking, "Sir...who's the black queen?" He visibly stiffened.

"How do you know that name?" He asked harshly

"Umm...on one of the computer screens a black queen chess piece popped up. I don't think Ruby or Ironwood noticed though, it appeared really quick." I said taken aback at his tone. Ozpin looked thoughtful but couldn't think for long and went up onto the stage to give his speech.

As Ozpin gave his speech I began to think, _Ozpin knows or has heard of the black queen and judging by his reaction she's a big deal. I'm guessing Cinder works for her as well but the question is why?_ I must have been thinking deeply because I didn't notice Ozpin finish his speech until I saw him standing in front of me. "Are you ready to go?" He sounded calmer but I was still a bit freaked out. I didn't trust my mouth anymore so I just nodded simply. My mouth had gotten me into enough trouble today.

When we reached Team RWBY Ruby was talking about mailing themselves to a mission. I stuck to to the shadows as Ozpin interrupted their planning. "Well thats one option." Ozpin commented with a small hint of amusement entering his voice. He pulled out his scroll and began to look at the mission file. "Unfortunately we determined that that the concentration of grimm was to extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way over there no matter which job you chose."

The entire team turned to their leader who was scratching her head sheepishly. "Whatever makes you say that?" She asked trying to play innocent.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourself at the docks last semester, i'm interested to know how you really learnt about a hideout in the south-east, and I certainly want to know why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago.

"Uhhh..." was Ruby's wonderfully intelligent reply

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers i'm looking for...so how about this? Instead of waiting for you all of you to break the rules...why don't we just bend them." Ozpin said clearly amused. He then typed something on his scroll and they got accepted for the mission.

"We won't let you down, thank you professor." Ruby stated confidently.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand...The things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care stay and for this reason Mr Fall will be accompanying you." I stepped out of the shadows and I felt the entire teams eyes on me. I swear I heard Ozpin laugh at me before he turned serious again. "But still stay close to you huntsmen at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." He walked around a corner leaving me with them. "Good luck" he said poking his head back around before disappearing again. All eyes turned to me.

"I'm going to go pack..."

* * *

When I got to the bullhead platform to leave I was surprised to find Doctor Oobleck waiting. "Hello Mr Fall" he greeted energetically. "I can't wait to finally see your combat skills in action. Ozpin has told me wonderful things about your abilities, I just hope they are better than your ability to recall historical events." He stated in his usual fast pace but it's not like I could help it. I had been studying in the library for ages but I couldn't seem to keep up in any of my classes. "Also if you wouldn't mind could you let me examine your DNA? I would love to study a fascinating specimen such as yourself plus I wish to inspect your grimm side. I am rather curious as to the potential for a half-grimm person, such as yourself possesses." He added enthusiastically which made me highly uncomfortable. I don't think I could subject myself to experiments ever again. Before I could voice my thoughts he noticed Team RWBY who were standing with shocked expressions at the sight if him. "Hello Girls. Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He asked happily as if he wasn't sending his students into a dangerous environment.

* * *

AN:Chapter done...yay. I feel like dying with all the work on my plate and honestly have tried. Exams are still going on and I probably failed an English exam...it was to write a story :P. I am thinking about rewriting a few of my earlier chapters so if I do update quickly that probably the reason why. Please review and give me suggestions on what I need to do or have done well and until next time.


	18. Out with a Bang

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

We were currently in the air, the girls were in a bullhead and I was flying beside them. We were heading to mountain Glenn. I heard them getting briefed about it while they were flying. The wind made it difficult but I managed to get the gist. We landed in battle ready stances with our weapons on a road. "Ladies, you still may be students but as of this moment your first mission as huntresses has begun." _What am I copped liver?_

"Ahem"

"And huntsmen" he corrected himself. "From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, Do you understand? He asked before suddenly turning to Ruby. "Ruby, I thought I told you to leave all your bags at school" he reprimanded.

"But, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...so I didn't." Did she just do what I think she did.

"She's not wrong" he whispered to himself "Very well Ruby leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I waahh-" Oobleck cut her off instantly

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that was so important to bring it with" It was at that moment a black and with dog decided to poke its head out.

I heard her try and discreetly whisper to it, "Get back in the bag"

"Why do you have a dog with you?" Did she pick up a stray or something?

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought...a dog?" He asked harshly

"I, uhhh" She stammered in a high pitched voice trying to think of an excuse

"Genius!" He cried joyously. What?! He picked up the dog and began to spin it. "Canines are historically known for their heightened sense of sound making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours."

"I'm a genius" Ruby stated proudly

"So what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked

"Ahh, yes! Straight to the chase, I like it.. He dropped the dog who landed with a yelp. "I have been informed that the south-east area has been marked as a recent hotspot for grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavious, one of which being grimm."

"Ahh...what?" Ruby asked confused

"Grimm, a creature of grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." I turned to see a lone Beowold emerge from a building and start sniffing around.

"What!?" Blake exclaimed as all of them readied their weapons.

"Stop!" The doctor commanded holding up his hand. "There are a number of reasons why grimm would congregate in this area. The most likely on which is their attraction to negativity, sadness envy, loneliness, hatred. He said listing them off.

"I must be a walking magnet then"

"All qualities are likely held by our hidden group holding ill intent."

"Soo...what now?" The reaper asked unsure.

"We wait, we track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, it's pack may lead consequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Blake questioned

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks." He speculated. "Why it's known that wild grimm have been know to stay isolated from their packs for months and theirs a whole pack."

"What?" Weiss exclaimed

"And now the've seen us" He informed

"What!?" She exclaimed louder with a hint of fear.

"AND NOW THE'VE SEEN US!" He shouted

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked holding her hand up

"An accurate assumption, yes"

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked as they started to charge.

"Attack." I yelled charging them straight on. I engaged a group of 6 Beowolves and starting off with an slash to his head using my left elbow blade then following through with an uppercut using my claws aimed at his chin.

I then jumped on its back and spring-boarded into the air. I spun sideways and used my elbow blades to slice some off them in half before skidding to a stop on my hands. I attacked the final two but one of them was in mid strike.I batted away his paw with the protected flat of my left hand before stabbing his head from above using my right arms elbow blade.

Using the blade as a pole I vaulted myself over the body and kicked the other one in the head stunning it before decapitating it with my claws. I looked towards the group to see them dispatching with the other groups.

"Piece of cake." Ruby said nonchalantly

"Do not celebrate yet. This is surely the first bout of many." He warned. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

The most part of our mission was protecting the Doctor while he gathered samples. I overheard the doctor question the others about why they wanted to be huntresses. They had interesting reasons but I was unsure of my own.

"Mr Fall how about you? A boy who was raised in the solidarity of the woods doesn't need to come into a new world to help people he knows nothing about." He questioned.

"Well I never considered this a concrete thing I just thought that I would go to beacon for a bit learn some stuff and go back but I guess thats changed. I guess...hmm...I guess everyone perceives me as a monster and so if I help people it can only get better. Besides I am expendable no one cares if I die because people don't truely care. I learnt that lesson a long time ago."

"Hmm very interesting although what about your friends, they seemed to care for you?"

"Yes they do." I said smiling lightly. "But eventually they will graduate and become full huntresses and huntsmen. I don't think people would appreciate my services and most likely I will go back to my home in the forest."

 _"You will always be alone...but I can change that."_ A feminine voice said. The voice sounded like a mother comforting her child and I felt as if there was someone comforting me but I could sense some ill intent.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out in shock

"Is something the matter Mr Fall?" He asked turning to me

"You didn't here that?" I asked incredulously. She sounded like she was next to me, whispering in my ear.

"Mr Fall, no one is here except for us and Team RWBY." I looked around and saw he was right but I know I heard a voice. _Maybe I've finally snapped._

 _"You have not young one. They do not have a bond like you and I."_

 _"Who are you?"_ I asked telepathically. I figured if she can here my thoughts so this would be a way to communicate with her.

 _"The black queen...and you are mine."_

"Get...out...of...my...HEAD!" Suddenly my head felt like it was about to burst. I fell to my knees clutching my head in agony. I felt like I just got punched in the gut and let out another shout.

"What...what do you want...from...me?" I rasped out. The pain was crippling and I fell to the ground. I was vaguely aware of Professor Oobleck carrying me to a building. I felt my grimm side emerge and I knew it was fighting for control. I was to weak to continue fighting for much longer.

Suddenly the assault abated and I looked around to see the Oobleck with some weird paste on his fingers. "What...what did you do?"

"I just whipped up a small concoction to ease your plight but I should be asking you what happened. You started writhing on the ground and the grimm were just watching us. They even parted to let us through." He informed while helping me up.

"I-I heard a voice...in my head. It was feminine and she tried to take over my mind. She-she said we had a bond." I informed nervously before I took a look around. "Where are we?"

"We are at our current base in an abandoned building. Team RWBY is in another part of the building getting ready to sleep."

Thank you professor...for everything.

"Its doctor thank you very much, I didn't earn a PHD for nothing." He corrected quickly. "and your very welcome."

* * *

I found team RWBY around a small campfire with one of my gauntlets. They seem distracted or at least distracted enough to ignore me. "Hey guys." I said quietly before taking a seat by the fire.

"Ash your okay!" Ruby squealed before tackling me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too." I said returning her embrace. "I see you figured out how to use my gauntlets."

"It took a bit. I don't know how you can settle for just this. It feels...underwhelming." Ruby explained but was sheepishly rubbing her head by the end.

"Well...you have a giant scythe that doubles as a sniper so I guess every weapon would be underwhelming, besides I like my gauntlets so I don't really care what people think. We've been through a lot together."

"I thought of a name for your weapons." She paused dramatically. "Hell's Wraith." I don't know why but the name felt...right.

"It's perfect Ruby, thanks." She beamed under the praise with only a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So what happened? All I got from the professor-"

"Doctor!" he corrected from the other room

"-was that grimm let us go." I continued completely ignoring the professor. _Grimm wouldn't just...let us through. I had peoplewith me._

I noticed everybody stiffen as soon as I asked. They pasted a few nervous glances between themselves before Ruby cleared her throat. "They did just let us go...because of you."

I almost fell over. "What do you mean because of me?" I asked suspiciously. When I was alone grimm would often come by. Older ones tend to let me be but the younger ones always attacked. Thanks to beacon I learned why. The older ones knew me to be dangerous so they let me be but the younger ones...well they were bloodthirsty and dumb. There were the odd younglings that were curious however and allowed me to actually touch them and even kept me company. My experience with grimm is very...interesting.

"Your eyes went red and your voice went super weird, it sounded like you were two people and you ordered the grimm to let us through and they listened. You passed out after you did and we took you through the crowd and the grim just...watched us." Ruby explained looking uncomfortable about talking about it. All of team RWBY look at me inquisitively, silently questioning me on how I did it. I was too busy trying to figure everything out. _Did she manage to control me somehow? Who is she?_

"Ash you okay?" She asked. I couldn't help but hear the slight hint of fear. _Is she...afraid of me?_

"Ya i'm fine, just thinking on how I did it is all." They all looked at me in disbelief as if they didn't trust me. _Do they really not believe me?_

* * *

AN: My exams are finished so now I can start updating again. I most likely will be taking a bit because I am going through some family drama...again. I hope you enjoyed the chaoter and I just want to give a massive thanks you for all your support. It honestly means the world to me. I have been watching season 4 and I just want to say... How the shit is Ozpin alive? Until next time...


	19. Downward Spiral

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was too busy mulling over everything that had happened. There were a few grimm watching us from afar but they seemed to be disinterested in us.

I was on the roof. I figured sleeping in the same room as them could only make them even more uneasy. I could hear the crackling of the fire in the room below, it was a comforting sound. I heard a bark on the street and noticed Ruby and Zwei uncomfortably close to two white fang grunts. They said something about heading back so I took off silently and followed, flying dangerously low to the ground. Ruby was zipping in and out behind cover and when they finally reached their base they stopped. I silently landed behind her and put my hand quickly on her mouth to stop her from alerting them.

"Nice work." I whispered as I took my hand of her mouth. She immediately back away from me and I could help but feel a slight tinge of hurt.

"Go get the others i'm going to follow them." She instructed before walking across the street.

She must have stepped on a weak point because the ground started cracking and she fell through but not before saving the dog. I dove in after her and looked around. We were in some kind of storeroom. Suddenly two grunts busted in through a door behind us.

"Were did they come from?" Asked one of them

"Your a long way from home kiddies." The other stated smugly.

They cocked their guns at Ruby but I jumped in the way and took the hit. By chest flared up in pain as the bullets impacted my chest. My vision slowly started turning red and I fell to my knees trying to stop my change.

 _"Don't fight your power. Embrace it."_ The silver-tongued voice said.

 _"Great your back, don't you have someone else to bother."_ I rebuked

"What the heck is he doing?" One of them asked.

I didn't get to answer as I felt a hit to the head and was knocked out.

* * *

I woke up in a small room. With armed White Fang members. Their weapons varied from swords to guns.

"Looks like the traitors awake boys, lets show him what happens when you betray us." The apparent leader proclaimed smugly.

I tried to get up and found that I wasn't chained. "You left me free...big mistake." I stated with my head lowered. My hoodie was up so my face was covered.

They all lunged at me. The first strike was a slash to my feet. I jumped up and landed on the blade effectively disarming him. I quickly picked up the sword and begun blocking the incoming strike from a club.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. There is nothing like the feeling of fighting impossible odds. While I was fighting for control in a sword clash with one of them I noticed some gunners getting ready to fire. I quickly finished the fight and swiftly decapitated the grunt. His lifeless body slumped to the ground and everyone stopped their attack and watched as it fell. The roared angrily and begun unleashing round after round at me. I hastily attempted to deflect the bullets but unfortunately my unfamiliarity with using a sword caused several bullets to get by and hit me. I let out a small groan but continued to fight. My rage was beginning to overwhelm me but I had a task at hand. The guy with the club returned and I caught it with my bare hands. He let go of the weapon in shock and started backing up. I swung the club at his head and the next sound was a loud crack and squish. The wall behind him was covered with blood and brains.

* * *

I noticed the rest of them scurry through a hidden door and I decided to follow them. I saw Ruby who toyed with by Roman and noticed the train behind them. I felt my rage start to creep back up but I guess Yang wasn't as controlled as I was. She busted through one of the cavern walls causing the entire compound to shake. She was followed by the rest of the group, as Roman was distracted she jump on his head and pulled his hat over his eyes temporarily blinding him so she could escape. He popped up a little sight in his cane and begun to fire at her along with some other members. Luckily she managed to dodge. I saw him threaten one of his soldiers before a voice spoke on the intercom.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

The train started moving and we all hurriedly managed to get on but thanks to my wings I managed to carry them on top of the train. I felt all of the girls unease when I carried them and could help but mentally sigh. _They really don't trust me._

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Instructed Oobleck.

"Uh...Professor?" Weiss called out.

"Doctor." He corrected.

"What's that?" She asked pointed to some weird cylinder. It had different coloured wires and batteries on the outside with a black screen.

"That, my dear...appears to be a bomb." He said getting closer to it while everyone else, except me, jumped back in fear.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby informed as she pointed to the grunts that were slowly making their way towards us.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" the bomb activated "-easy on us. He stood up, "Time to go!" He proclaimed. We all went ahead and jumped onto the next carriage while Blake jumped down to detach the carts.

"It decoupled itself." She called out

"What!?"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang commented

Before I could voice my disagreement the detached carriage exploded.

"That's not good." The doctor said shaking his head.

"Uh, neither is this!" Ruby said lifting a panel. _There was another bomb, what's their plan._

"Another bomb?!" Blake exclaimed.

The professor suddenly broke into a run and headed for the next carriage while muttering. "No, no,no..." he lifted a panel in the next one and found another one. "They all have bombs!" He announced back to the girls.

The carriage decoupled itself. "Hurry get over here." I called out. They luckily listened to me and made it over in the nick of time.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang exclaimed.

I heard movement and turned to see the grunts closing in on us. "Get the human!" A female commander ordered. While the others went to engage the enemy I stayed back with the doctor.

"This doesn't make any sense doctor, why would they have bombs on every carriage? It must have some other purpose because they wouldn't be this stupid, right?"

"Glad to see some else has noticed this obvious fact." He commented looking back towards the decoupled carriage. It exploded causing a large hole to the surface to be formed. I spotted movement in the rubble and noticed grimm jump down into the tunnel with us.

"Oh...dear." The grimm started charging towards us forming a wave of undeniable death. "He's leading grimm to the city!"

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed...again.

"It's the cars!" The doctor elaborated. "They detach and explode, creating openings for the grimm!"

"That's insane!" Said Blake.

"We have to hurry!" He said running towards the next car with me in tow. "You three! Go below and try and stop those bombs!" He ordered to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"What about us?" Questioned Ruby

"We're going to stop this train." He proclaimed while striking a heroic pose.

Except Ruby decided to ruin it. "Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." The professor lowered his head crestfallen before suddenly turning to me.

"Do you think you can order those grimm to stop?" He asked.

"I can't that wasn't me who ordered them last time." _It was the voice in my head that did it_ , I added mentally.

 _"I can do it for you."_ The female voice said. I felt the sudden need to blink and when I did I saw a new person. It was a female in a black dress with a split above her cleavage. She had deathly white skin with red and purple veins that run up her arms and face but that wasn't the weirdest part. She had grimm red eyes with black scleras. _"All you have to do is submit to me."_ She said cupping my face softly.

I batted away her hand taking note of the frown that adorned her face when I did. _"Why don't you just take control? You almost succeeded before."_

 _"Because you are not only grimm but you are also human."_ She said the last part with venom. _"I can't take control unless you let me no matter how much I may try. Our past battle is proof of that."_

 _"What do you mean? Last time you stopped thanks to the professor."_

She let put a harsh laugh. "That ant did nothing. Your humanity saved you, nothing else. So, do you want to save your friends?"

 _"They can take care of themselves. I refuse to submit to you."_ I answered defiantly. "My friends are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

Much to my shock she gave a small smile. _"We shall see..."_

"Mr Falls, are you alright?" Oobleck asked in concern. _Did he not see her? I can understand not hearing but seeing is entirely different. What is going on?_

"...I'm fine." I answered with a fake smile.

"Well then, can you or can you not control those grimm." He said pointing to the grimm stampede behind us.

"I can't, sorry. I can go down there and deal with a few of them if you'd like." He was about to protest but I stopped him. "Sir my flamethrowers will keep my aura levels up. I will be in no danger." He said nothing but gave a hesitant nod.

I opened my wings allowing myself to take more air resistance and was sent flying off the train and to the grimm head on. I activated Hell's Wraith and impaled two Creeps in the head. I quickly activated my flamethrowers and created a small wall. Some of the bigger grimm jumped over it or just dashed through it but the smaller ones were forced to stay with me. Luckily it was only a few grimm left: 5 Beowolves, 2 Boarbatusks and 7 Creeps and they were hesitant to pick a fight with me. Eventually the Beowolves were the first to fight me and due to their numbers I was forced to dodge the first wave and pick them off, one by one. I weaved in and around the Beowolves using my elbow blades to both block and slash in a deathly dance of death. The Creeps decided to stampede and formed a wave of pain. I looked around trying to think of a way to escape while quickly killing off the last of the Beowolves. The ceiling of the tunnel was high enough for me to fly so I leapt into the air and passed over the stampede. They seemed to forget that I had a fire wall behind me because they caught on fire. Their cries echoed through the tunnels only matched in volume by the train thundering down the track. The Boarbatusks were last. They must have learned because they were both circling me cautiously on opposite sides. When they were on either sides of me they rolled into a ball and charged. I flipped backwards to avoid the two spinning wheels of death and they clashed with each other sending sparks flying everywhere. I stabbed my claws through their unprotected bellies causing them to squeal out and die. I flapped my wings and tried my best to catch up to the train but to no avail. The grimm below me were keeping a decent pace but I managed to out-speed them. I saw Doctor Oobleck fighting off a bunch of grunts with Zwei. The train rammed itself into a solid concrete wall causing a bunch of rubble to block of the exit. I turned to help out Oobleck who was now fighting grimm and grunts with the power of the seemingly invincible Zwei. Seriously how is the dog not barbecued after being shot out of a flamethrower. Before I could go help him a King Taijitu slammed me through the rubble allowing the other grimm through as well. I lay on the ground for a few seconds trying to take in my surroundings. We where in the middle of the city and civilians were fleeing in terror. A few of them looked at me in fear and I realised my wings were out. As I got up they were shaking out of their stupor and fled. I could tell I didn't have any aura left and I didn't have to check. According to Miss Goodwitch my aura levels were half of the average so i'm guessing when I was slammed into the rubble it took all my aura to protect me. As if to prove I didn't have aura a Beowolf slashed at my chest. I stumbled backwards and clutched my wound. My hand was already covered in my own blood and I saw red. I saw black flames slowly come to life all over my body before I felt a sharp pain in my head.

* * *

~No One's POV~

Ash had his head lowered as the grimm cautiously surrounded him. The black flames slowly grew to life and his wings slowly started emerging from his back. Suddenly the flames exploded outward onto the surrounding grimm. It slowly ate away at the grimm killing them as they let out loud cries of pain. His head snapped upwards revealing a pair of red eyes with black scleras. They glowed ominously, like lanterns in the night. In the blink of an eye he was in front of an large Ursa, he punched the Ursa straight through the chest leaving a small hole where its heart used to be(AN: I don't know if grimm have hearts or not but you get the idea). A maniacal smile erupted on his face as he opened his mouth and devoured the grimm's flesh before it evaporated. Blood dripped down in rivulets as he tore through the creature, the grimm even backed up at the sight of Ash devouring the bear-like creature. He lifted his face once he was adequately satisfied and turned his blood red eyes to the surrounding grimm. They scattered and went to find other huntsmen or at least just easier targets. Unfortunately for them he wasn't done with them. They died one by one leaving battered bodies on the ground. The sound of footsteps reveal an incoming huntsman who was drawn by the sound of Ash's fight. As soon as he catches sight of Ash he cocks his shotgun and blasts at him sending him flying into the window of a small shop. The man keeps his gun raised and carefully makes his way towards the broken window. He peered inside only to be grabbed by Ash and pulled inside. A loud cry erupted from the building before abruptly being cut off.

Atlas robots had just arrived and has begun to clear up the city with the help of some of the teams. A large grimm congregation had led them to a wrecked street. In front of the group was a mass of grimm fighting Ash, well if you can even call it a fight. Ash was thrashing them using wild punches and deadly kicks. The robots opened fire on the group including Ash since their scans showed him as grimm. The bullets shredded through his clothes revealing white bone plating on his shoulders, chest, crotch and shins. Ash was onto them in seconds: he dismantled them, limb by limb before trying to take a bite out of one of them. He was rewarded with sore teeth. Glynda and Team RWBY who were fighting nearby decided to investigate and saw Ash, he was busy pummelling a robot.

"Ash!" Ruby called out.

The effect was instantaneous, he stood up straight and started to mumble. "Ring around the roses, pockets full of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down." He began to turn around to revealing his current state. They all took one look at him and immediately drew his weapons, with the exception of Miss Goodwitch...she was shocked. His entire front was drenched in blood from his previous encounter with the huntsmen, he had a maniacal smile on his face and he had grimm bone plating.

"Mr Falls! I need to have a word with you!" Commanded Glynda after she snapped out of her stupor.

He just charged straight at them roaring primally. The girls immediately went into action fire projectiles at him from their respective weapons. He used his wings to shield himself as he continued forward. Ruby was his first target and they fought...for two seconds. She ended up being slammed into the ground but before he could finish her off Yang punched him into a wall cracking it. Her eyes were red in fury and she boosted herself into the air to deliver a devastating aerial attack. He caught her punch and with both hands slammed her into the ground. He walked over to her and positioned himself to break her arm...her right arm. Weiss came in to stop him but before she could Glynda attempted to try and restrain Ash. Her attempts to restrain him were for naught and he soon escaped but not before Weiss stabbed him in the stomach. When she tried to pry it out of him he just held on to it and then kicked her sending her flying into the air. He pulled out Mrynaster and threw it like a spear towards her head. Blake interfered and deflected it with Gambol Shroud. She then began teleporting around him landing deadly strikes all over. Ash started swinging wildly after a bit and managed to land a lucky hit on her that send her flying towards a wall knocking her unconscious. He went to go kill Ruby and found her on the ground. "Ash, please." He just got ready to kill her but as soon as he looked into her glowing silver eyes he fell to the ground. He screamed out in agony as he started absorbing the black flames. His eyes started shifting between blood red to his usual bright, amber ones. Once the transformation was complete he collapsed onto the ground due to exhaustion.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

I woke up with a start and looked around and realised I was in Ozpin's office. I tried to get up only to realise my hands and legs were bound together. "What the heck happened to me?!"

"Ah your awake." Said Ozpin while looking out of his window. I had a weirdest sense of de ja vu.

"How long, was I out? All I remember was fighting some grimm in the city."

"Hmmm, interesting... you don't remember anything after that?" He questioned cautiously causing me to raise a mental eyebrow. _Did something happen?_

"The last thing I remember was feeling a sharp pain in my head and then everything goes blank." He looked even more curious and now I was nervous. What happened while I was out? A sudden feeling of dread overcame me. _Did I... Oh no._

"Sir...did I hurt anyone?" I asked quickly.

He had a grave look. "We found the remains of a dead huntsman. He was missing several body parts, including his head. Team RWBY also had an encounter with you. They survived." He added when he saw my expression. "Barely."I broke down in tears. _I wasn't strong enough to stop myself and almost killed my friends. Ironwood will soon have his kill squad out to get me. I should leave before I hurt anyone else. It's better if I be alone, it's how I was meant to live... it's my destiny._

"How are they?" I asked in a quiet voice trying to hide the anguish I held inside.

"They are recovering quickly but I doubt they will want to see you, Miss Xiao Long threatened that if she ever saw you she would make sure you wished you were never born...i'm sorry." He said putting a hand on me sympathetically.

"It's fine it just makes this next part easier." I said removing his hand from my shoulder. He looked at me inquisitively. "I have to leave Ozpin, you and I both know this. This was only going to end in one way we both now this and now it's time for goodbye." I let a few tears trickle down my face. "Thank you... for everything. It was nice while it lasted."

I didn't wait for his response because I was already rushing to my dorm to retrieve my stuff. I had been slowly breaking the bonds around my arms and legs so when I ran I managed to snap them. Luckily Cinder wasn't there so I didn't have to say goodbye. I couldn't help but see the irony in this, I was running away from her. I packed my stuff in a small bag and flew off into the sunrise. I flew towards Forever Falls... towards home

* * *

AN: Finally I'm done with this chapter. This is by far the longest chapter yet and sorry if some of you find it too long. My school year has basically ended I have just one full week of school left. I also have a little question...what should Ash be: good or evil. Tell me what you think cause currently he has the potentail for both. Don't worry he will be good in the end it's just that this will be a part of his life and I want to make sure you guys have a say in how the story goes. Untill next time...


	20. The Good and the Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

I staggered a bit and dropped to my knee. Cardin continued his onslaught of hits and I just took them. _I deserve them, I deserve all of them._

"Thats enough Cardin!" Pyrrha exclaimed pushing through the crowd that had gathered around to watch. He was about to protest but one look into Pyrrha's eyes was enough to shut him up."You should be ashamed of yourselves." She said addressing everyone around us. Some of them scoffed but they all dispersed. I wanted to say thank you but it wasn't right...I deserved what I got.

She helped me to my feet and I put on an impassive face. "I thought you all hated me."

"I won't let anyone get bullied." _Why must she be so good?!_

"Just leave me alone." I said coldly while shrugging her off. "I don't need people to help me." I paused before muttering to myself "it's better this way."

* * *

I walked to Goodwitch for my private classes. The students basically had a revolt when they learned I was going to attend classes with them. The teachers have to give me private classes which means I always have to pay attention and unfortunately they also expected more.

I reached the combat simulator and Miss Goodwitch took one look at me and sighed. "Why do you let him do this to you?" She took out a first aid kit and I took of my shirt to reveal my bone plating and some bruises on my stomach. Her impassive expression broke for a fraction of a second before she put it up again.

While she tended to my wounds she started lecturing, something I unfortunately had to get used to. "You need to stand up for yourself or at least let us interfere. I can't keep watching you do this to yourself."

 _Your not the only one_. Cinder has been telling me she will deal with him personally but I don't want anyone fighting my battles for me...and I don't want anyone killed.

When she finished she began to set up the robots. "Are you sure you don't want me to deal with him?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I'm fine so can we begin?" I asked impatiently. She just sighed and begun the simulation. The room changed to an mountain with the bots on the top of it.

The bots immediately whirred to life and begun to swarm me.

I activated my gauntlets and got ready to fight. Multiple bots began to open fire and I quickly rolled behind cover. Blasts ricocheted off the rock I was hiding behind as I waited for them to run out of ammo in their mag.

As soon as they stopped firing I broke away from my cover and shot upwards to their vantage point. I activated my flamethrowers and sprayed them all, slowly melting their melting bodies.

Once their bodies were a molten puddle of metal I stopped and turned to Glynda. She was not impressed. "Why do we still use these robots with you? You always destroy them beyond repair."

"Would it help if I said sorry?" She just face-palmed.

"Let's just move on." She walked over to a pile of spears and lifted them using her telekinesis. A small smile adorned her face.

I flew upwards and hovered in midair. She launched the first spear and I dropped below it as it whistled above my head. "I think you enjoy this part a little to much!" I called out to her. She just launched a few in quick succession and I yelped in surprise. I twisted myself sideways and the projectiles flew by narrowly missing me. Noticing a swarm of them approaching I took of doing laps around the room.

 _Why did I agree to let her train me?_ I looked back to see the spears were slowly gaining on me. _This is gonna hurt._ I mentally braced myself for the pain.

* * *

I returned to my dorm covered in cuts and bruises. When I entered Mercury took one look at me and said, "You look like you had fun." He started laughing...until his comic book caught on fire.

I turned to see Cinder glaring at him with her amber eyes glowing brightly.

Emerald got up off her bed and hit the back of his head. "Shut up you idiot." She turned to me with worried eyes. "You okay Ash?"

"I'm fine," I croaked. _Now their definitely going to believe me._ "Don't hit Mercury, he needs to keep what little brain cells he has." I joked trying to stop the room from becoming depressing.

Emerald broke into a fit of giggles while Mercury started to grumble about how we were made for each other which led to me blushing.

"Can we go to bed?" I asked trying to stop my blush from getting noticed. Cinder noticed and begun smirking at me. I quickly jumped into the bed and dove under the covers. "I hate you." I called out, my voice muffled by the blanket.

"I love you too." She replied before I felt the blankets get lifted. I turned to see Emerald who looked nervous beyond belief. She kissed my forehead before turning a deep red.

"G-good night" she said stuttering with embarrassment. I was at a loss at what to do but my instincts told me to return it so I slowly lifted my head and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Night Em." I buried my face in an attempt to conceal my growing blush. I could here Mercury laughing his ass off.

This is my family

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait and how short this is. I have no school so I been more chilled out and shit has hit the fan in my house. I want to wish you guys Merry Christmas, Hanuka,etc since I don't think I will update before it. Also if you haven't already check out Forged in Fire. It's a new story I cooked up and it is about Ash. Anyway, until next time...


	21. Harmony

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

The tournament was on and by now all teams had arrived. I was stuck eating my food outside now because all of the tables were full and I didn't want to deal with the populace. I was sitting on the branch of a tree with my legs swinging mindlessly as I ate silently. I was going to be a bonus challenge in the tournament.

Teams that were eliminated during the tournament would fight me with the team they were knocked out with. If they win they enter a fighting match against other people who beat me but if they were the only one they get put into the finals. People were interested in me now, well... they wanted to know what made me special. Once they were told most of them were wary of me.

Salem, who had been quiet, decided that life wasn't bad enough and now i'm stuck arguing with her.

 _"Your friends have betrayed you."_ She stated bluntly and I just sighed. She's trying to get me angry.

"I tried to hurt them."

 _"They didn't give you a chance."_

"I wouldn't."

 _"Your lying to yourself."_

"What are you trying to achieve here?"

 _"You know you can't fit in yet your still trying. Why can you not grasp the concept that you are no longer human? What has humanity ever done for you?"_

"Nothing, but now I know that there are people out there that are deserving of happiness. I will make sure that people get a happy ending... even if I don't. Monsters don't get happy ending but they always help make them. I'm hoping that people can live without the fear."

 _"You'll soon see that hope is fickle and needs to be snuffed out."_

"I agree but it is always good to dream of a better life. It gives you a goal to try and achieve."

 _"You have enough strength to do what ever you want and with my help you can."_

"I learned a long time ago that power corrupts. I don't want any of it."

 _"You'll soon learn that power determines everything in this world."_

"Lets agree to disagree."

 _"No! I want to know who's side your on."_

"What sides? We're not at war."

 _"We have always been at war."_

"What do you mean by we?"

 _"We are feared by humanity. We are both evil in their eyes."_

"Maybe I am evil...but I will try and hold out for as long as I can. I won't become the monster they fear me to be." I suddenly started laughing at the sheer stupidity of what was happening. "And now i'm sharing my personal feelings with a villain."

" _Yes, a tactical mistake on your part but be warned for their is a great battle to come and you must decide whose side your on. I await your response."_ Her apparition dissipated and I sighed heavily.

"Great..." I drawled out before heading to Port's class for another private lesson.

* * *

Professor Port has been teaching me the to control my grimm side... ironically it really hates him and his stories. "Okay Ash, close your eyes." He instructed and I did as he said blinding myself to the world around me. "Picture your grimm side and embrace it, let it become a part of you." His voiced echoed in my head but my focus was on the images flashing in my mind. I saw my friends fearful gazes looking at me. I could feel myself shaking and I felt myself loosing control. I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder, steadying me slightly. "Do not fight it. You are a huntsman. You need to trust yourself and that includes all of you." Came Port's surprising gentle voice.

I pushed through the images and found myself looking into a mirror. I approached the mirror and found myself looking at my reflection.

"I see it... my grimm side."

"Good now embrace it. Let it become as much a part of you as your weapon."

I tentatively extended my hand towards my reflection and our palms met on the glass. An instant sensation of clarity settled over me as I opened my eyes. My right eye was my usual vision, hair and all, while my left eye showed a world tinted in red.

I looked towards Port and sensed his emotions that radiated off. I could feel his fear, the fear that was hidden from me before. The momentary lapse in concentration broke my control and I could feel myself getting overwhelmed. "Get...your...weapon"

My left hand reached out to try and grab him but luckily I managed to intercept it with my other one. I was surprised that my hand was successfully pushing against me.

"Knock me out." I said through clenched teeth once Port had retrieved his blunderbuss. He whacks my head with the butt of his gun and I went limp.

* * *

I woke up to the familiar surroundings of my dorm and attempted to get up. My reward for this was a throbbing headache. I groan in pain and instantly Emerald is hovering over me. "Finally, your awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. Remind me never to underestimate Port." I grumbled out before observing my surroundings. Cinder and Mercury were not here.

"Their out on a mission." she said once she noticed me looking around. "Cinder wanted to stay but I volunteered instead. She was worried about you... What happened?"

"Port has been helping me try and control my grimm side. I managed to for a few seconds but then I lost it. I sensed his fear of me and I started to switch.

A thought then dawned upon me and I looked to her. "Did I hurt anyone?"

She looked confused. "I don't think so. When he brought you in you were unconscious."

"We were trying to control my grimm side and it worked... for a second. When I did it I could sense his fear even if he was hiding it. It wasn't much mind due but it was enough to make me loose focus." I clenched my fist in frustration . "If I wasn't so weak and emotional I wouldn't have lost it."

I flinched in surprise when I felt a hand rest upon my own. I looked up to see Emerald's surprisingly sympathetic face. She has trouble conveying her feelings, something i've noticed during our time together. Her crimson eyes stared into mine. "Your not weak, in fact your stronger than most people here... with the exception of Cinder. Most people would of given up if they went through half the stuff you did." I took a bit to think about what she said and then rested my head on top of her shoulders and closed my eyes. "I love you Em."

I stopped for a moment and went over what I said. I was about to apologise but she help up her hand.

"Do you love me?" I could hear her heart pounding in her chest and we both looked into each others eyes. I looked into her crimson eyes and saw that they were full of love. On instinct I closed my eyes and closed the gap between us.

Our lips met and I felt as if fireworks were exploding behind me. A wonderful sensationI coursed through me as I continued our intense lip lock. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she deepened the kiss. I felt myself relax and tried to continue it for as long as I could but I could feel myself running out of oxygen quickly.

We both parted, panting heavily trying to regain our breath all the while looking at each other with warm smiles and flushed cheeks.

"That was long overdue." She said after recovering her breath.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly trying to rid myself of my blush.

"Ash... are we...you know...together?" she asked nervously

"Only if you want to be stuck with me." I answered lowering my head slightly.

"Then I guess we're together." She announced and I looked up to see her beautiful smile. "Cause i'm not giving you up."

"Well you've stolen my heart." I proclaimed dramatically before flopping onto the bed

"And you've taken mine." She said giggling before laying next to me.

She snuggled into my body and mumbled, "I'm sleepy so your my pillow." She paused briefly. "So warm."

"Goodnight my gem." I said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight my dragon." She replied sleepily.

* * *

AN:I'm so so sorry for how long this took. Christmas was not a fun time for me and i've been deeling with a lot of issues which includes writers block. A new chapter will come out for Forged in Fire soon i'm in the process of writing it. Also if you were reading RWBY JAAS and were wondering were it went well the author deleted it and has made a new version which you can find at the top of the page. Anway pls review, favourite or follow I would really appreciate it and until next time...


	22. The Shadows of Truth

"When you light a candle you cast a shadow."

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of a bloodied face staring eerily at me. I jumped back in shock stumbling and falling onto the ground, wincing slightly at the impact. I scrambled to my feet and looked around.

Death and destruction was all I could see. I was in a ruined city that had small fires littered in the debris of toppled buildings. I couldn't move, fear had paralysed me to the spot where I stood. The body which had greeted me begun to move and crawled slowly towards me.

It pointed a single bony finger at me and spoke. "This is all on you. This is your fault." I saw a shadowed figure walk towards the body and I got ready to fight.

I felt arms wrap around me holding me back as I attempted to stop the death of the person. I looked behind me to see the arms were made of shadows.

The person didn't seem to fear death. It kept looking at me solely saying. "Your fault, all your fault."

I watched as the person dove his hand into the person back. I heard the sounds of something unsheathing as the body twitched before going limp.

"Nooo!"

I thrashed violently against the arms holding me. I felt them fall off me and went to attack the figure but before I could get a strike I felt a sharp sting on my cheek.

* * *

I blinked rapidly and was greeted by the site of Cinder with her flaming hand looking intently at my eyes. "...Cinder?"

I looked behind me and saw Emerald and Mercury on the ground.

"I don't understand? What's going on?"

Cinder enveloped me in a hug and I froze a bit before returning it. I felt tears roll off her and onto my back. I separated from her and held onto her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "What happened?"

"You switched."

I saw images flashing through my head. I was running out of the room a few seconds after.

* * *

As I was running through the corridors I bumped into someone... Cardin.

"Well look who we have here." Another image popped up; a dead corpse damaged

I needed see Ozpin fast. I attempted to go around him only to be intercepted and thrown back.

I went wide eyed when I felt the impact, surprised my aura hadn't protected me. I tried to reach out to it only to discover that it was non-existent.

He looked up at Cardin only to be slugged in the face. I fell back onto the ground.

A crowd formed around me as usual. Those who were revealing in my suffering had looks ranging from anticipation to sadistic glee. Another image presented itself causing a mild headache.

A man, no...a huntsmans dead corpse. His body was mutilated and his blood was pooling below him. His head lay several metres aways. Its lifeless eyes showing his last emotion;horror.

The headache got worse causing me to shut my eyes and clutch my throbbing head.

"Stop it." I muttered quietly. I knew someone was doing this. I could feel a presence in my head.

Cardin must have heard me because he asked "What was that? Did you just tell me to stop?"

"Get out of my head." My voice held unimaginable anger causing several of the onlookers to back up cautiously. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" The presence in my head wouldn't leave. I begun to bang my head against the wall trying to rid myself of the it.

The images were people I had killed. Soldier... parents... families. So many of them. All of the people I had killed thanks to this power. The guilt was threatening to overwhelm me. I just want it to go away.

I was to caught up in my guilt to realise what was happening until it was to late. I was switching again.

I felt someone restrain me and looked to see Pyrrha with a concerned expression. As much as a I didn't want to depend on my friends I knew I needed her help. "Get me to Oobleck."

She nodded and I was felt myself getting pulled up onto the ground. The pain was getting worse. It felt like something was being stabbed into my brain, slowly being driven to the centre. The dam broke and ever single moment of my grimm-side's rampage playing in my head like a movie except this one was real. Villages decimated because of my inability to control it. Ironwood swooping in to save the day like a white night gaining more power each time. My role in society... the monster. I was the problem that needed to be solved. The villain.

I didn't want to feel anymore. I didn't want to be in charge. I wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. I felt satisfaction come from the person in my head and came to a conclusion; They wanted this. They wanted me to give up.

'I won't let you win.' I proclaimed mentally hoping that the person could here. 'I won't let you toy with me.'

My pain increased to heights I didn't even know was possible. I screamed out in agony as I held on to the bounds of consciousness. I felt something sharp get inserted into my neck and I begun to feel woozy, my pain instantly forgotten. My eyes began to flutter and I slipped out of consciousness and into the abyss.

* * *

I was dreaming of my mother. Her and me in the kitchen having a meal together. An illusion of the life I could of lived if my mother was alive.

"Your not real." She tilted her head in confusion. "None of this is real. Your just a figment of my imagination, a mimic of a person who died years ago. I don't want to see you." I looked to the ground letting my tears flow. I couldn't let myself believe in this fantasy. I needed to remember reality.

I heard the sounds of teardrops hitting the floor and took a moment to realise that they weren't mine. I looked up to see my mother with a small smile and watery eyes. "Then that means you are ready to move on. Remember that no matter what happens that their are people out there that care for you. My time with you is now over but when you finally reach the end of your story I want you to know that i'm sorry for what I did. I couldn't let go so easily." She cupped my face softly before planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I love you Ash and never forget that." Before I got to say anything in response I saw a bright light behind her and knew I was waking up. "Goodbye my little ember, make sure to never lose your light." I tried to stay... to talk to her, but fate said otherwise. The light enveloped me and I felt myself waking up.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt like I had just been drained of all my energy not only physically but mentally. My mother was alive and I just destroyed her. She still loved me and I never got to say it back. I wanted to cry to let my feelings out but I had priorities.

I took a second to observe my surroundings. I was in a pristine white room on a hospital bed with a bunch of wires hooked into me.

I noticed Doctor Oobleck on the opposite side of the room with a bunch of science equipment. He was currently looking into a microscope muttering under his breath.

"Hey doc." I said slowly. My mind felt lagged and so did my movements.

His reaction was instantaneous. He hid his equipment and some important looking paper all in the matter of seconds before pressing a button in the room... all in the timeframe of a few seconds.

A bunch of doctors came rushing through the the rooms doors a few seconds later and were preparing a variety of tests and I snarled instinctually causing the room to go silent.

I was beginning to form an excuse but Oobleck beat me to it. "My student has just been through a traumatic event. I will speak to him."

The doctors all exited the room and it was just him and Oobleck... alone... in silence. "Where am I?"

"You are in the critical section of the schools infirmary. You were having a mental breakdown while your body was in a state of disarray and the normal wing was not equipped to deal with the situation." He said informatively.

I could sense that he was keeping something from me. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Whats wrong doctor?" I asked softly.

He sighed loudly and looked towards the ground. "There's something you should know..." the way he said it was slow and so unlike him that I paid him extra attention.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long and under delivering. I don't have any excuses apart from major procrastination. Another apology for the cliffhanger but I felt like I should to make the next part way more dramatic. I'm evil so don't be surprised. Also for those who are looking for a happy ending I just want to say now that I am now into the darker part of the story and the ending will not be happy... well maybe bittersweet. Anyway hope you somehow enjoyed this chapter but until next time.


	23. Explaination and Announcement

So it has been some time since I published something and I owe all you reading this an explanation. When I originally wrote this fanfiction I did the things that I had constantly judged other writers for: Adding my OC to every single event that I deem significant and also having a seemingly dark character who trusts very quickly. That last one bugs me more to be honest since it's just makes the character unrealistic and unrelatable.

Anyway... I have been working on this for some time now but I have rewritten a lot of Ashes and Cinders.

The rewrite should hopefully show my improvements but one thing I will not do is make an empty promise so I am stating this now. I am not going to say I am completing this story however I will try but in honestly after rereading my old version it made me hate myself as a writer.

However some people might like the old version which is why i'm posting this. I would like to know if you guys want me to post the new version as a completely different story or do you want me to just post it over the old one. I'll leave this up for a few days and see what happens but I still want to thank you for reading my fanfic and hope you enjoy the rewrite.


	24. Forever Falling

"So that's where you've been. Trying to hide in the lions mouth rather than the sea of snakes." The pale skinned woman let out an amused laugh before redirecting her gaze away from the seer. She glided across the castle floor towards a large window that overlooked the twist malformations of her land. She indulged herself in thought all the while peering out into the crimson expanse of the sky.

'Ozpin has made an excellent move, imprisoning him in a cage of his own design. He believes that he will make a friend and turn him against me... but his trust is misplaced.'

She summoned a beowolf. It's large body and loomed over her and with it's large claws it could shred a person to bits but it didn't show any signs of aggression. "Go to forever falls and cause some chaos. We need to draw out the beast from it's haven."

Like any obedient animal it followed her wishes and was already out the castle after a minute. She turned her attention to a small chess board and, with effortless grace, shifted a pawn forward.

"Your move Ozpin."

* * *

Ash followed Glynda quietly, lagging slightly behind the rest of the other students. His mind at ease as he traversed the crimson trees of forever falls. However as they journeyed deeper he begun to unsettled. The forest wasn't as lively as it should be, sure there were people stomping through but even then it wasn't meant to be this quiet. He closed his eyes and his begun to listen to the sound of the forest. The leaves rustled with every gust of wind and the air was devoid of the usual sweet songs of birds. He didn't need anything else to figure out what was wrong. The grimm were back and they were here for him. He slowed his pace and began to slowly drift towards the back whilst using his peripherals to make sure no one noticed him. Even when he left no one had noticed... except one.

He tore through the forest, slashing through any stray branches that blocked his way with his claws without a hint of concern. He didn't want to risk flying as that could potentially get him caught by a random onlooker. Flying was a night time activity.

He vaulted over a low hanging tree before launching himself in a lethal pounce towards the beowolf that was in front of him. It didn't have any time to react. The surrounding beowolves all turned towards him with snarling maws. The next few minutes were a blur of slashing and the dying cries of grimm and when it was over his eyes were the same colour as the creatures that were currently decomposing by his feet. He broke into a mad sprint throwing caution to the wind. Trees blurred around him into streaks of crimson. A faint rustle was the only warning he received. Three sharp claws swiped at his torso a launched him into the trunk of a tree. His aura fizzled out as air was forcefully ejected from his lungs. A large beowolf emerged from the shadow of a tree. It was easily taller than him and he didn't even need to see the jutting spikes on it's back to know it was an alpha. Ash did a quick jump back to dodge the surprisingly fast swipe at his chest. Digging his feet into the ground, he crouched under a follow up attack and launched into a uppercut. The claws pierced the beasts jaw but it merely shook with rage. It lashed out blindly but by then he had already kicked off the grimms chest to put some distance between them.

The grimm was now angry and it's attack pattern had hastened exponentially, he struggled to weave in between the seemingly unending flurry of swipes but still suffered some minor scratches. After it seemed to tire out he ducked under a slower swipe and did a spinning sweep that weakened the creatures knees.

It's stance weakened considerably and he immediately seized this advantage by launched himself of a tree like a high speed projectile. His claws bit into the creatures back but by the time it had turned around he was already gone. Because of the speed of his hits and the facts it was struggling to stand it was unable to keep track of him and was sieged with an onslaught of attack unable to defend itself. Ash himself was nothing more than a black blur bouncing off of the surrounding trees, unwilling to stop his attacks until his prey had been killed.

When he finally stopped the grimm shook slightly before falling head first onto the forest floor and dissolving into a black smoke. However the cloud didn't dissipate and instead darting towards Ash.

It hit him like a spear, one after another they lanced his body and he flinched every time. Pain raked his body as he screamed inwardly. Cries of pain filled his body but the never made it past his mouth. So he endured, unable to project his pain and with bloody tears rolling in rivulets down his face. The forest was silent and it shouldn't have been so.

He regrouped with the class after a while and while he was gone drama had apparently occurred. Glynda was too preoccupied dealing with their problems to deal with him and it suited him just fine. Nothing had changed in his behaviour, he was as silent and distant as he had always been. His mask never faltered in any form. His face was an unreadable blank slate and his eyes held none of it's usual light.

It's like he was dead.

* * *

AN: So Salem is very much aware of Ashes existence. Obviously she can't take command him like other grimm, partially due to his own sentience but she is aware of his uses and is seeking to claim him for herself. Thats all I have to say. Untill next time...


End file.
